Adventures at Fairy Tail High
by clumsykittymeow
Summary: AU. Lucy is a book nerd, spending her days with her nose buried in a book. Natsu is the jock who never wants to leave the fields. How is it they meet? And how do they become friends and eventually more? This is the story of high school life and love. NALU, JERZA, GRUVIA, GALE.
1. A Crash Meeting

**Adventures of Fairy Tail high **

**Chapter one: The crash meeting.**

**Hello readers! Welcome to the first story to be fully developed by yours truly. This is just something that randomly popped in my head and I really don't know where it came from at this point but I really liked it. **

August 13.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I pulled my old yellow Volkswagen Beetle into the ginormous school park lot and cut the engine. My father had always insisted I get something better, something that spoke for all the money we had but I loved this car. After pulling the keys out of the ignition, I spent a full moment staring at the large building, taking in the two storied red bricked building surrounded by tall green bushes and trees.

It wasn't necessary to be here today but I needed to pick up my class schedule early; one of the many conditions my father urged. Finally, I felt like I gawked long enough and I searched under a pile of books in the backseat for my purse, a task more challenging than it sounds. Five minutes later, I had dug to the bottom of the stack and yanked my bag up. The books tumbled over and fell into the limited space open on the car floor.

"I really need to clean this up." I muttered to myself before climbing out of the car. My keys were thrown into the purse as I slammed the car door shut.

Yesterday afternoon, I went to my favorite bookstore and rummage through their new books, adding to my collection. To be honest, I began this collection the first day of summer vacation and not a single book since that day has left the back seat of car. Though they deserved to be on a nice shelf instead of a crummy car. I was going to need as much as possible for the approaching year; senior year. While other students went out and made memories, I planned on keeping my nose in books. This would be my first full year ever in a real public school and I really didn't know how that would go. But this was all I have ever wanted! To feel like a semi-normal teenage girl even for a little while.

I strolled towards the tall brick building with the hobo bag hitting against my hip and my face halfway buried in a book. I had perfected the skill to walk and read at the same time. It was a required one since I could never put down the treasures.

When approaching the building, I balanced the book in one hand and moved the other to open the door. But as my hand grasped the handle, the door was pushed open from the inside. The heavy metal door slammed into me, causing me to fall onto my bottom and drop the book and bag to fall off my shoulder.

I angrily looked up about to yell at the ignoramus that knocked me over but the words wouldn't come to me when I saw him. He had crouched down beside me to see if I was okay; hands hesitating in mid-air, unsure if he should touch me and his dark onyx like eyes were fixated on my face.

This boy had the most unusual pink hair that spiked up in every direction. I wondered if it was natural or if he lost a bet. The black shirt he wore only made the pink stand out more. He had very strong features, muscles firm and pronounced everywhere my eyes glanced , and for one quick, small second, I wondered how they would feel. The thought was very quickly shook from my head.

Though I was rather curious to why he was here. Was he here for the same reason I was? Or was it something else?

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The boy exclaimed in fear. As he spoke, I saw two very sharp canines.

"I can.. tell." I shot back, surprised at how shaky my voice had came out as. I wanted him to feel worse about not paying attention. But despite the unstable form my voice had been, it worked. As soon as I said something, he looked more worried.

"Are you hurt? Should I take you to the nurse?"

He was kinda cute, in his own way. "That's not necessary. See? I'm fine." I said as I stood back up. My hands nervously dusted dirt off the black skirt and smoothed the wrinkles on my blouse. I bent over to collect my stuff but this boy had already picked them up and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I turned back towards the door and acted like that didn't just happen.

…

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I stood by the door for ten minutes just staring in the direction the blonde girl had disappeared. Had I seen her before? Why didn't I know who she was? How could I not know her?

"Hey Natsu, you planning on showing up to the field this morning?" My friend/enemy, Gray Fullbuster asked.

This week very well happened to be the start to football practices and training for the new season/school year. Although Gray didn't play, he insisted on coming to watch.

"Who was that?" I asked not looking away from the door.

"Was there someone here?"

I thought about the girl I had accidentally knocked over. She had this long blonde hair that had been hastily thrown up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that I was drawn to and I feared that if I looked into them, I would be lost forever. Never able to look away. And she had these perfect pink lips that were so hypnotic. Nothing about her made sense. For some reason, I was allured by her.

"Yeah, there was a girl with blonde hair." I finally answered.

"Come on we don't have time to ponder this, Gajeel is waiting for us." Gray stated and walked towards the fields.

I watched the door for a few more moments before jogging to catch up with Gray. I would just have to find her later. It shouldn't be too hard.

…

August 19

I was very wrong. Finding the one girl I didn't know was very hard. Everywhere I looked, the blonde was nowhere in sight! For the past week I had looked everywhere. Starting from the pier on the beach to the forest on the other side of town, from the mall to Yajima's diner. Then when school started just yesterday, I still hadn't seen her. Where could she be? I had saw her just a week ago! I had even asked my close knit group of friends and they didn't know.

"Natsu, you're not giving us very much to go off of. Just blonde hair and brown eyes." Gray sighed.

"Maybe if you gave us the clothes she was wearing?" Erza thought out loud, trying to help me. Erza Scarlet was the captain of the girls' field hockey team and the class president. Erza and I had been friends since like the third grade.

I pondered; trying to remember what she could have been wearing when I bumped into her. It had been something blue, or maybe it was pink. God, I was horrible at this kind of thing. I should have paid more attention! Frustrated, I gave a quick no. Why was I even so desperate to find one girl in a sea of many? We had only said a minimum of ten words to each other and I didn't even get her name.

I was beginning to think I should give up on finding her. And I was fully prepared too. That is until I saw a flash of blonde hair and a dazzling smile walking into a room at the end of that particular hallway. I didn't even bother to say anything to my friends as I dashed down the hall to catch the girl. I yelled excuses as I crashed into other people and shouted at others to get out of the way. This time I would get that name so it'll be easier to find her next time.

…

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I had went about my life like normal, or the new normal with school and all. I met with Levy McGarden and went to classes. But I couldn't focus on anything that was said. Any time I tried to, my mind would slip to the encounter that had happened last week. The guy had seemed so nice even though it was his absentmindedness that caused the whole thing. But it was sweet. And if my mind wasn't replaying the incident, it was conjuring up the image of those dark charcoal eyes. They had been the darkest eyes I had ever seen but they held so much light and joy. It was oddly comforting. But at the same time, I was confused. It was just one meeting and it hadn't really been a good one. So why was I thinking of it so much?

"Lucy, have you heard a word I've said?" Levy asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"No.. What did you say?" I blushed.

"You know I wasn't going to say anything but my curiosity has peaked. You've been distracted for quite a few days now. What's going on?"

I looked over at Levy and then around her. " Come on, I'll tell you in the library." I grabbed her arm and dragged Levy behind me. I giggled whenever Levy tripped over her feet from trying to catch up to my pace.

Inside the large room, I let go of Levy and strolled to a bookcase. There I was about to tell Levy what happened but when I turned around to look at the blue haired girl, I saw the boy from that morning, entering the library. Instantly I crouched down to not be seen and pulled Levy down with me. I didn't even know why I hid, it just happened.

"Why'd you do that? You're acting really weird." Levy was now confused.

"He's here!" I hissed while stealing a glance through the shelf at the boy who was roaming suspiciously around the library.

"Who's here?" Levy whispered, joining me to see who I was looking at.

I turned to face my best friend. "I don't know. He knocked me over a morning last week when I went to pick up my schedule."

Levy looked at me with a flabbergasted face. "He knocked you over?! Why?"

"He didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. Really neither one of us was paying attention to where we were going." I turned back to watch him again but he was nowhere in sight. Alarmed, Levy and I stood all the way up and scanned the area. Still, we didn't see him.

"Looking for something important?" a male voice asked from behind us. I screeched and turned around and Levy jumped in her skin before seeing who did it.

I was surprised that the guy had managed to sneak up on us. I could feel my cheeks flame up in embarrassment. "No, not really." I uttered.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Levy scolded him while clutching her chest.

" True, but you shouldn't be spying on people." the guy countered with a smile.

"Touche."

The boy looked from Levy to me. "I'm sorry about the other morning. Really."

"It's okay. Stop apologizing." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"I never got your name. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu continued talking.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Levy seemed to sense something buzzing in the air and excused herself quickly. Though I really didn't notice.

"So how come I've never seen you around?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you have poor eye sight. I mean you did run into me." I joked with a nervous laugh.

"My eye sight is excellent. Kind of need that." Natsu defended.

"For what?"

Natsu sent me a look that suggested I must have lived under a rock. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Natsu muttered, then answered the question. "If I had poor eyes, I would just get hit in the head a lot by falling balls."

"Ah so you are a jock!" I exclaimed. I had wondered if he was and if that was the reason he was at a school before it was mandatory.

"I don't know if I should be proud or offended by that." Natsu countered, seeing the look in my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to be offensive." I stuttered and started waving my hands in front of me.

Thankfully, I was saved by a loud bell signaling that classes were about to start again and a warning for all students to get to class. I said a quick goodbye and ran to the table I dropped my bag. But as I slung the bag over my shoulder, Natsu's hand grabbed me arm gently.

"Wanna skip with me?"

What? Why was he asking me to skip class with him? He just met me. My mouth opened and closed, probably making me look like a fish out of water. I didn't know what to think. Wasn't this against the rules? What happens if we get caught?

But that didn't stop my mouth from answering eventually. "Sure."


	2. A trip to the park

August 19

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Natsu and I sat on a swing set in the middle of an empty park. No one was around, probably because all the kids that are usually here, were at school. I looked around in amusement. Bright colors coated bars and plastic seats. There were house-like structures with long slides in various shapes and there was animals on large blackened, sturdy coils.

I had never been somewhere like this, not even as a kid. Coming from a well-off family, I had been given anything I could ever want but all I wanted back then was to sit in a library with my mother and read fairy tales. After Mom passed, Papa filled our schedules to where not a moment was wasted on fun. I never got to go out and play with any other kids, and would never have went to a real school if I didn't beg and plead and cry to go.

' Wouldn't dad just be happy to find out you skipped classes. And only on the second day' I sighed.

"You're really quiet." Natsu said

I looked over at him and blushed when I saw he was smiling at me. "Sorry." I muttered then looked at the ground.

"Why are you sorry?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I don't know." I blushed further.

"You're a weirdo." Natsu laughed.

"I am not!"

My denial only made him chuckle more.

"So do you skip school often?" I asked trying to turn the conversation around.

"Only when I'm bored or on a special occasion."

"It's only the second day of school. What's today's reason?"

"I'm not sure yet."

We looked at each other and didn't move for a few minutes. Then Natsu randomly shot up, out of his seat. I was surprised by the sudden action but Natsu ignored that and walked over to a round platform with handle bars coming out of the center.

"Come on." He called out.

Reluctantly, I walked to stand by him. Even up close I couldn't tell what the device was supposed to be but here I could tell that it definitely didn't look safe to get on.

"What is this?" I asked grabbing one of the tall handle bars.

"You don't know what a merry-go-round is?"

Natsu looked completely shocked, his mouth open and eyes nearly popping out of his head. Instantly, I felt self-conscious. I looked down, shuffling my feet, and tangling my fingers together.

"No." I mumbled.

"Did you have a childhood?!"

"Yes!"

"Then what did you do because you obviously didn't have fun." Natsu argued leaning on the handle he held while staring at me.

"I did have fun, I read stories with my mom." I snapped back.

"Oh, you read. That's cool. What else? Did you match socks?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Reading is fun!"

"If you say so. Now just get on."

I glared at the pink haired boy without moving.

"Get on yourself or I'll put you on." Natsu threatened with a light teasing tone. He stepped around the giant metal circle to grab me but I already started climbing on. The metal creaked under my feet and I slowly lowered myself inbetween two handle bar objects. Natsu placed his hands on the two metal bars and ran. When he felt it was going fast enough, Natsu hopped on, his legs almost touching mine. Barely an inch between our legs.

I stared at the boy as he leaned back as far as he could and hollered.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

Natsu raised slightly, enough to look at me. "Having some fun. Come on try it."

Now he rose completely and stood. He offered his hand to Lucy. Hesitatingly, I took it.

"Now lay down." Natsu said. I still wasn't to sure about this and he must have saw this. "I'll have you the entire time."

Slowly, I laid down, comforted by the fact Natsu still had my hands in his. He wasn't on the platform anymore, getting in position to push the structure like before. My back was firmly planted on the metal but my head dangled off. Natsu started running when he figured I was settled in then jumped on beside me. The wind whipped my hair around my face and pulled at the collar of my blouse. I didn't know if it was joy or fear ripping at me but it was strong and buzzed all the way to my fingers and toes. Now I knew why Natsu had cried out earlier; just I as did so now, it mixed with laughter.

The motion of the wheel began to slow and came to a halt. I stared up at the vast blue sky above. That was fun. I kept looking at the sky until my view was blocked by a head of pink hair.

"I told you so." He smirked.

"So you did. Can I get up now?"

Natsu pulled me back to my feet carefully, I guess he didn't want me to fall over because of him, again. He had his hands on my elbows as my feet tried to support me once again. But he didn't let go when I was steady. I looked up to see him staring down at me, making me a little self-conscious. My hands rested on his firm arms, completely sucked into his dark, black eyes..

'How could something so dark and dangerous in appearance feel so safe and comforting?' I thought.

Then a blush filled my cheeks and I took a step back but there was nothing to step on. Just the ground six inches from the metal structure. I shrieked and fell, with Natsu still gripping my elbows. He lost his secured footing and tumbled down with me. We landed in the dirt with Natsu on top.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry!" I babbled moving my hands to cover my face.

Natsu swiftly got off me and on to his knees. "Are you okay? Really it was my fault."

I saw the slight reddening of his face and was reminded of the cuteness this boy could hold.

"I'm fine." I lightly laughed and sat up. Then I noticed the skirt I decided to wear that day. Dirt was grounded into the soft white fabric. "I don't think my skirt is though."

I stood and tried my best to wipe the dirt off but some of it just refused. "Stubborn dirt." I muttered under my breath.

Natsu stood up. "Oh, you have some here." He lifted her arm and started cleaning the dirt off her shoulder.

"thanks." I smiled at him.

"Okay, I think it's time we head back." He said as he checked the time.

….

We arrived back in the school parking lot with five minutes left in the school day. I climbed out of his car and stared at the building. Natsu joined by my side.

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"I've never done anything like this."

"I had the feeling." Natsu chuckled.

"Why is that?" I turned to face him.

He turned to look at me. "I found you in a library."

"Hey, don't diss it. Have you even picked up a book once in your life?"

"No."

"Then that's why you don't like them." I smiled.

"Well it's nice of you to return to school." A deep voice stated from behind them.

"Great." Natsu said dryly and turned around. I followed suit and saw a man with blonde hair and a scar going over his right eye. Laxus Dreyar, the school security. "Sorry." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu, really? It's only the first week of the new school year, can't you just stay on campus?" Then he noticed me standing beside Natsu. "And you have got an innocent in trouble."

Laxus pulled out a notebook and started writing. Then he handed a slip each of us. Detention notices. My first. Laxus walked away and Natsu crumbled the slip into his pocket

I, however, stared at the slip. Detention. On the first week of school. What would my father do when he found out? Did I already ruin my chances at the normal year?

"Another one to add to my collection." Natsu laughed and looked at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Natsu asked, his concern once again written on his face.

I snapped out of my fear and shook him off with the wave of the hand. "Really, Natsu. I'm fine. But I, uh, have to go now. See you later."

I turned away from Natsu and headed to my car. When I got there, I was surprised to see Levy sitting in the passenger seat. I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the blue haired girl.

Levy just turned to me with a worried expression. "Where have you been? You weren't in any classes after the visit to the library and when I looked there you weren't there either."

"Sorry. I was with Natsu." I mumbled, turning to pull the seat belt around me.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"So... what did you do?" Levy asked her voice now filled with amusement.

"We went to the park. That's it."

"Mmhmm. We'll see about that." Levy said before she exited the car. I had no clue what it was supposed to mean and to be honest, I was scared. My best friend could be kind of frightening.

….

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I watched Lucy disappear into the maze of cars. I had spent three hours with the girl and she was still a mystery to me. One minute she is smiling, the next she looks confused and/or scared. I wondered what went on inside her mind. What could cause such changes in her that quickly.

"Hey ash-brains, where have you been?" Gray shouted from twenty cars away.

"None of your business." I retorted.

" Everyone was looking for you and after you rushed off earlier they got kind of worried."

"I don't need babysitters, Gray. If you must know, I found her." I smiled.

"Really? So she exists? Where is she?" Gray looked all around for a girl with blonde hair that he had never seen but the parking lot was now full and was hard to pinpoint one person.

"She left like two minutes ago."

"What was her name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Never heard of her."

"I know. Get this. She practically lives in the library!" I exclaimed.

Gray gave me the look. The one that says you-got-to-be-shitting-me. "No way."

"Exactly. She says they're great. I don't get it." I shrugged.

"Well fascinating. We'll have to tell Erza but later. Practice and all that."

Gray and I parted ways. Me to the football field and Gray to the pool. I walked slower than normal, unable to get the blonde off my mind.

"Natsu?"

I turned to the side to see who called for me.

"There you are. You disappeared again." Lisanna giggled.

"Sorry, but you know me. If I don't want to be here, I'm not." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. Nervously. I didn't want to have to explain to her, childhood best friend, that I skipped school with a girl.

"Well I gotta get to cheer-leading practice or Angel will have my head." Lisanna joked and waved good-bye.

"Alright. See you later."

…

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I pulled the car up to the gates and pushed the button to be buzzed in. Living in such a well secured place was getting really annoying to me. It didn't take long for the gates to be opened and I drove along the long driveway. After parking in my usual spot at the top of the circle in front of the house, I grabbed my bag and jogged up the steps. The door was already opened with an employee holding it for me.

"Lucy, how was school?"

My head snapped in the direction of my father's study where the door was open and he was sitting at the desk starring at me.

"The same as always Father."

"Really? I got a call from your Grammar teacher and he said you weren't in class today."

I gulped nervously and hid my hands behind my back, sure that they were shaking. "I was in the Library doing some research and lost track of time." I lied, hopefully convincing.

But even if it wasn't, Papa wouldn't know. He didn't know my nervous ticks that gave me away whenever I lied. He never spent enough time with me to figure them out. No one knew them. If my mother were still alive, perhaps she would.

"Alright. Go do your homework." he dismissed me and went back to whatever paperwork that was on his desk.

I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping in my nervous state. But thankfully I made it safely to my room. There I changed out of the dirty skirt and blue button down blouse into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Then I got my notebooks and books out, and tried to focus on the homework I had been given but I couldn't stop thinking about my day. I never thought I would do something like that but it was a fun adventure.

Who knows? I might do it again soon.


	3. Detention

Detention.

…

**I apologize that this chapter was updated much later than I wanted it too but I was having wrist problems that made it very difficult to type but hey I did it anyway. **

**I hope that everyone is happy with it, I gave it my best. truly got stuck once when writing the conversation with Lucy and Natsu. **

…

August 22

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I pulled my car onto the side of the road beside Levy's house and honked the horn. After five minutes, Levy came running out of the house, across the short lawn, and swung into the old car. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was tugging her sweater down her torso when she set in the passenger seat.

"Just get out of bed?" I guessed.

"No. I stayed up all night finishing that book. Is this coffee?" Levy reached over to the cup holder beside me and chugged the liquid inside. She sighed happily from the warmth and leaned back in the seat.

"Sure help herself." I laughed beside her.

Levy remained quiet for a while. I wasn't bothered by the silence, just enjoyed it a little. Then Levy shot up with a loud, audible gasp scaring me, making me nearly drive into a parked car but managed not to.

"Jeesh Levy, you scared the crap out of me!" I shrieked, still calming my heart.

"Sorry, Lu-Lu. I almost fell asleep." Levy apologized with a small whimper.

"It's okay. Buuuuut, we are going to need to get more caffeine in your system." I teased her.

I changed our destination and turned the car in the opposite direction of the school. In order to keep Levy awake long enough to get more coffee, I never shut up or stopped asking questions. Mainly book topics, wanting to know more of the book Levy had read. At the coffee shop, I kept her shuffling back and forth across the length of the store. Sure we got lots of curious stares and an employee asked if we really thought coffee was a good idea but I just snapped at him to get her the drink and ignored everything else.

By the time we were back in the car, speeding towards the school, Levy was wide awake, even a little jittery. I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to be peeling Levy off desks all day. The rest of the ride was smooth and I was able to make it to the school on time. Levy shot out of the car as soon as it was parked and raced to the large brick building, leaving me behind. I however, got out of the car slower and took my time walking to the school.

As I was walking, someone had came out of nowhere and grabbed my side quickly then let go. I nearly dropped the cup of coffee in my hands, shrieking at the sudden contact and he laughed.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, catching my breath and turning to face Natsu, who I knew was responsible.

"Sorry." He said, still laughing. Clearly he wasn't sorry at all.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, still trying to calm back down.

"I have no clue." He pulled open the door while answering me.

I stood still and looked at him. He was smiling this big goofy grin and had this feeling of childlike wonder. Once again, I was amazed at the cute side to him. And those eyes!

"Is that the last time your going to do that?" I mumbled and walked through the threshold with Natsu right behind me.

"Nope." Natsu smiled wider.

"So this is what it's like to be friends with you." I smiled.

"What's it like to be friends with you?" Natsu asked looking at me.

"You'll have to figure that one by yourself."

We walked together a little bit longer in silence. I was heading towards the library and Natsu casually strolled beside me, his hands in his pockets. I wondered why he was walking with me. He obviously had something better to be doing right now, so why? I even thought about asking him but decided to wait until another time.

"Well,uh, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later." I said while facing him and pointing down the hall with my thumb.

"Okay. I'll see you in detention." Natsu said as he departed with a smile and headed back towards the exit door the other hall over.

I remained where I was. I forgot about detention.

….

"I can't. I have detention." I complained as I slammed my locker and leaned against the cold metal.

Levy and I were putting our un-needed books into our lockers before leaving when Levy suggested we go to the bookstore and get coffees. I really wanted to go too but before I could agree I remembered the detention I had been given the day after my little adventure with Natsu. Thankfully, it was only an hour.

"What? Why?" Levy exclaimed slamming her own locker.

"Remember that day I skipped school with Natsu? Well, we got caught." I explained.

Levy looked appalled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it slipped my mind." I straightened up and started walking towards the detention hall with Levy walking beside me.

"Okay, how about when you get out?" Levy tried again.

"Can't. Dad doesn't know about this. I'll be late as it is. If I was later, he would blow a gasket. And shouldn't you be going home to get some sleep? " I sighed sadly. "How about tomorrow?"

"Deal. Just stay out of trouble will ya?" Levy laughed then said farewell.

I approached the door to be my prison for the next hour and blew a nervous breath out before opening the door. Inside was a few people, no more than fifteen. Most were half-way laying on their desks and one or two had notebooks laid out in front of them, where I could see their hands quickly moving over them. I spotted Natsu already in the room, his head threw back staring at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Shyly, I entered the room – The only place in the whole school that was a mystery to me- and signed my name on the clipboard that waited on the front desk for sign in. I felt many pairs of eyes on me as I walked inbetween desks and sat down. Still, the eyes bore into me; many of the students trying to remember if they knew me or not. By now, I was ready for the hour to be over.

To keep me sane in the too quiet room, I grabbed a book out of my bag and began reading. I entered a world where angel half-breeds lived in old churches and fought back the demon swarm that threatened the world everyday.

I had no clue how long she had been reading or when Natsu had got up and walked over to me, but it hadn't been long. Glancing at the clock, I got that I was right. Only ten minutes.

"What are you doing?" I whispered when he took a seat against the wall beside me.

"I'm bored." He shrugged and pouted.

"Well, it is detention, it's not supposed to be some magical event." I said sarcastically.

"Well that's what I was hoping for."

"You're an idiot." I sighed

"And you're a weirdo." Natsu countered.

"No talking." The supervisor instructed sending a harsh glare over to me. Natsu went unseen.

I felt nervous and clamped my mouth shut. Natsu noticed my changed and softly laughed at me. I glared at him to stop it but he wouldn't.

"Stop laughing at me!" I hissed harshly.

Natsu blinked at me and covered his mouth. "I'll try too." he said as seriously as he could after he removed his hand. But even as he said it, more laughter was bubbling inside his chest. His face was practically split in half with a smile.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" I questioned him.

"Why would I? Smiling shows that I am happy and I'm always happy.." Natsu said.

"Who's talking?" The detention adviser demanded as he stood up to view all the students.

I looked straight forward, trying my best to look innocent and Natsu scooted closer to me, hiding by my leg. A blush burst onto my cheeks by how close he was to me. My breath hitched in my throat and I suppressed the squeal that rumbled within. The advisers eyes run over me then left without suspicion.

When he sat down again, I released her breath. I glared down at Natsu who was staring under my desk at the teacher up front. I wanted to push him away but I also didn't want to get Natsu in trouble. Or more trouble anyway.

….

I had no clue where all the time went but before I knew it, the old man with the thinning gray hair that was watching us stood up and told everyone to leave. As soon as he did, I pushed Natsu off of me onto his bottom and stood up to leave.

Natsu went back and gathered his bag and followed me.

"Hey, you should come with me tomorrow." Natsu said when we were walking to my car.

"What? Why?" I asked and stopped walking to gave him a look. One showing all my confusion.

"A small group of us are going to have a friendly game of some sort with some kids from Sabertooth. I thought maybe you would want to come." Natsu explained.

"Oh." I said and started towards my car again. Natsu followed me to get his answer. I pulled my keys out of the pocket on the side of my bag and unlocked the door, tossing my bag into the passenger seat. I turned back to face Natsu and saw him staring at my car in disbelief. I turned around to see what could be wrong with the old car but didn't see anything wrong.

"What? Why are you making that face?" I was confused, I looked back and forth between him and my car.

"Did you rob a library? Bookstore?" He exclaimed.

Oh right . The books that were piled into the backseat. "No. I bought them."

"And you just leave them in your car?"

"No, I just haven't taken these into the house yet." I defended myself timidly.

"There are more?"

"Of course."

"You really are weird." Natsu uttered as he turned his gaze away from the car. "So what about it? Tomorrow around three?"

"I don't know." I contemplated. I never was all that good at understanding sports but it couldn't be that bad, right? "Sure. I just have to be home by six."

":Awesome. See you then."

Natsu waved good-bye then walked down the lot towards his car. I got in mine and turned the key in the ignition. I gave one last glance to the pink haired boy then backed out of the parking lot to go home.

The entire drive home, I had this feeling that I was forgetting something but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember it.

"Oh well must not have been that important." I muttered and dropped it.

…

"You forgot about our plans that quickly huh?" Levy asked through the phone.

"Oh Gosh! Levy! I'm so sorry! I'll cancel tomorrow when I see him." I basically shouted into the phone, groaning at my forgetful mind.

"No, don't. It's fine." Levy waved off my decision.

As soon as I had made it home, Levy had called to see how detention was. I told her the story of Natsu hiding under my seat and our conversation afterward. And then I asked Levy if she thought going with him tomorrow to play of game that required balls and running was a good idea. It was then that I remembered the plans I already made.

"Why don't you come with me? That way I won't feel that bad being the only non-athlete there and we can still hang out a little." I suggested, sitting up straight in my large cushy bed at my random idea.

"Sure, then I can see what's so special about him and why you keep blowing me because of him." Levy laughed.

"I'm a terrible friend lately, aren't I?" I asked, frowning at my behavior.

"Lu-Lu, it's fine, really. It's good that you have another friend. People finally get to see how amazing you are."

I blushed at the compliment and muttered a thanks really softly.

"Plus, there has to be some other reason for this. A crush? A secret boyfriend? True love?" Levy joked.

"You read too many books." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Levy laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I hung up and placed my phone on the wooden bedside table. Of course leave it to a book nerd to read different signals into this. I sighed then fell back into the mountain of pillows and blankets to get some sleep.


	4. Game with the Enemy

Chapter 4: The game against the enemy.

August 23

(Third Person P.O.V.)

A small group of five people stood just outside a crisp clean garden, several looking awkward while one looked determined. The determined one was a tall girl with dark hair that fell loosely to her waist and hazel eyes. She paced around her teammates, giving them the hardest glare she could muster. And it was working, a few were trembling. Only the ones that have dealt with her their whole lives managed to either hide their fear or just didn't have it anymore.

"We need to win this." The girl sneered.

"Minerva, it's not a real game." the other girl in the room muttered.

"Yukino, every game counts. Especially with those fairy tail flies." The one named Minerva snapped.

Yukino, a shy girl with chin length silver hair and brown hair, cowered back from Minerva.

"Sting, Rogue, I leave it to you to take out their best players. Starting with that annoying fireball of theirs. Take him and they don't have a chance."

"Minerva, what about Erza? She is bound to play." Rogue, a dark haired boy asked, making a valid point.

"I'll handle Erza." Minerva smiled.

No one argued with Minerva once she made up her mind. They may question it and worry about this. They just hoped nothing bad happened.

….

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I was walking beside Levy as we followed Natsu out to the large practice fields behind the school. I had never been out to these fields so I had to ask Natsu to take us there. He hadn't minded, was just happy I didn't change my mind. In the distance, I could finally see people standing on the edge of the field. I was curious of who was there but Natsu stopped us short before we got there.

"Listen, um, they can get a bit... overenthusiastic about new people so just go with it." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he said this and, me and Levy just looked at each other.

I wanted to know what he meant before any of us went down there but he didn't give an explanation. Natsu just marched to the small group where he was greeted and he grabbed someone into a headlock. I took a deep breath and walked with Levy to the field.

"Their not going to throw balls at us, are they?" Levy asked, tugging on my arm as they slowly got closer to them.

"I don't think so." I said, my voice just as shaky as Levy's.

"Oye, Natsu! Who's the chicks?" A guy with long hair and red eyes asked, pointing at us and we stopped when he spoke. I looked over him noticing the piercings that riddled his eyebrow and shivers went down my spine.

"That's Lucy and her friend, Levy." Natsu introduced without looking us.

When the group of six turned to look at us, I had the urge to run. But I thought twice about it seeing how they could all probably out run me.

"Is she that girl you were talking about?" A raven haired boy asked, turning to face Natsu.

"Yea."

"She actually existed?" The red head girl looked shocked.

"I wasn't making her up!" Natsu defended himself.

"Oh, Natsu, who are they?" I asked politely, uncomfortable with the conversation about me.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Erza Scarlet." The red head girl walked up to Levy and I, and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Levy repeated.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. " the raven haired boy said. We turned to greet him properly when we saw that his shorts and shirt was missing. We both gave a shriek and covered our eyes.

"Where are your clothes!?" I screeched.

"Gray! Put your clothes back on!" Erza yelled at him and he instantly went searching for his clothes.

I noticed that a blue haired girl had followed Gray.

"Does that happen a lot?" Levy asked, noticing that everyone seemed unaffected.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll get used to it." The pierced guy said, looking at Levy.

I looked over and saw that Levy was blushing under his gaze and nudged Levy in the ribs.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss." A white haired girl with deep blue eyes stood in front of me and smiled.

I was blown away with her beauty. Flawless skin, dazzling smile, crystallized eyes, perfect hair that I figured refused to look bad, and I had the feeling this girl could be covered head to toe in mud and still look amazing.

"Hi." Levy greeted drawing me out of my thinking.

"Nice to meet you."

Natsu jogged back up to me and pointed to the pierced boy. "That's Gajeel Redfox. He's too cool to introduce himself. And the girl that followed Gray is Juvia Lockster."

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy smiled brightly and waved.

I didn't mention my full name to anyone there. Sure she had told Natsu but for some reason he felt different than the rest. Maybe he didn't know what the name meant. But no doubt, the others might. I didn't want them to judge me because of that name. Let them gather what they want from my personality.

"Natsu, do they intend to play?" Erza questioned.

"No, I'm here to watch." Levy answered.

"No, I just wanted-" I started but Natsu interrupted me.

"Yes. Well Lucy is." Natsu smiled down at me and I gave him an incredulous face.

"But Natsu, I don't have clothes to wear." I protested, motioning to my light blue skirt, white blouse, knee high white socks, and heels.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You're what Lisanna's, Juvia's size?" Gray suggested when he rejoined them, clothed again.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard to find something for you to wear." Erza said.

"Yeah, come with us Lucy." Lisanna grabbed my hand and dragged me toward a large brick building at the edge of the field. I could hear someone walking behind me and I desperately looked back at Levy and Natsu. They didn't seem to care that I was being carried away by a stranger.

"Lucy doesn't need to worry. Juvia and Lisanna will take care of you." Juvia said from behind me. Probably who I heard a moment before running up to Lisanna and I.

When we entered the building, Lisanna and Juvia followed a long hall to the right -dragging me behind- and went through a door into a locker room. Lisanna immediately went to a locker near the back of the room. From what I could see, there was at least three pairs of shoes and a stack of folded clothes in the large locker.

"Once a week, I take my clothes out and put new ones in. I guess this week it came in handy." Lisanna explained while pulling things out, giving a small laugh.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude really." I apologized, seating on a bench in the middle of the room.

"It's fine." Lisanna turned around handing me some clothes and a pair of shoes. "I hope they fit."

"Changing rooms are around that corner." Juvia said while pointing to a half wall of lockers.

I stood up and walked cautiously towards the direction Juvia had pointed me in. When I got into a changing room, I quickly shed my clothes and put on Lisanna's gym clothes. While I was in there, Lisanna asked me a few curious questions.

"So how long have you known Natsu?"

"Maybe a week." I admitted while adjusting the shirt.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever. He's really one of a kind."

"One of a kind alright. He plowed right into me." I laughed.

"He did that?" Juvia laughed

"I'm going to miss these kind of things when I go to Edolas next week." Lisanna said, her voice thick with remorse.

"Where's Edolas?" I asked, curious. She never heard of it.

"It's across the ocean."

I walked out of the changing room and stood in front of the mirror. The cotton shorts were yellow with a white fairy tail insignia on the right leg, stopping mid-thigh. The t-shirt was plain light blue and stopped two inches short of my hips. I nervously tugged at it but it just wouldn't get longer.

"Hey, Lisanna? Is it supposed to do this?" I asked when I rejoined the other girls. Lisanna took one quick look then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Juvia and Lisanna each grabbed an arm and escorted me out of the building before I could ask for a different shirt.

"So, why are you going to Edolas?" I asked shyly.

"Simple. It's a new experience in a new country. A chance to learn new things!" Lisanna squealed in excitement, her eyes glazing over.

Before I knew it, they were pushing open the doors and walking on the bright green grass, still slightly damp from the previous night's rain. I could see that more people had joined the group since we've been inside. Though, they stood a little to the side of Natsu and the others. As the we rejoined the group, I saw Natsu looking in our direction. Heat spread in my cheeks and I glanced over the group to see if I knew who they were to try to ignore the look I just received.

There were six kids all together. Two girls and four boys. One of the girls was tall with long black hair and scary looking eyes. The other girl was shorter than the other but not short and she had short silver hair. I noticed how she looked uncomfortable standing next to the other girl. Beside the dark haired girl was a very large boy with wild blue hair halfway tamed with a bandana. Two of the boys stood side by side, their arms touching and I noted the contrast. One had the lightest blonde hair while the other had the darkest black hair, the blonde one had blue eyes while the other had blood red eyes. Also the blonde wore a white t-shirt and shorts and the black haired one wore black clothes.

The last one of the small group was the funniest looking in my opinion. He hid his eyes behind a black mask and his head was covered by a big red floppy hat, but some of his hair spilled out, the color of the sun.

"Welcome, Sabertooth. Shall we begin the game?" Erza's voice boomed over the field as if speaking to a crowd.

That's when I realized that they had gathered an audience! Teenagers, probably students of both schools, had swarmed around the field to observe the game. Ants bit at my nerves making me sweat and my hands tugged at the hem of Lisanna's shirt.

"It'll be alright. Loosen up, would ya?" Natsu whispered in my ear and placed a hand on my lower back.

I could feel his fingertips on the little amount of skin exposed on my back. His hand was warm and oddly comforting. Despite the little touch, I immediately felt more relaxed. I nodded my head and Natsu stepped away. Two minutes later he was holding a football helmet and was shaking it around.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Lisanna.

"Mixing up the cards." The girl responded, not looking away.

"Why?"

"It's how we decide what game to play. No one can argue with chance." Gajeel surprisingly answered. He looked at me and saw my puzzled face. " There used to be a lot of screaming about what game to play. Someone would shout about the unfair advantage when someone played that sport for a school team. This makes it easier."

"Oh." I said. She could see the point.

After a few more minutes, Natsu took the helmet to Erza's side and she blindly reached a hand in. While Erza did this, my eyes wandered over all the faces around me, looking for Levy. She was standing on the edge of the crowd with two boys -one with mad orange hair, the other with black hair in a half Mohawk- giving me a thumbs up.

Erza pulled out a white card and Natsu tossed the helmet towards the crowd. "Soccer." Erza bellowed and I held my ears due to the load roar that followed.

"Will you be playing by the strict game rules, Minerva" Erza questioned, looking sternly at the tall dark girl.

"Why wouldn't we, Erza?" Minerva answered in a question.

I noted the falsely sweet tone and cringed. I didn't like this Minerva girl.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Sabertooth kids. That girl in front is Minerva Orlando. Nasty piece of work that one. The boy with the ridiculous hat it Rufus Lore. The gorilla is Orga Nanagear. The other girl is Yukino Aguira. The twins are Sting Eucliffe, the blonde, and Rogue Cheney, the dark one." Gray pointed them out.

The two teams walked to opposite sides of the field and I began to feel skittish. How was I supposed to play this game? I had never played before and these kids have probably played a thousand times! I didn't know any of the rules and I didn't know how players were meant to score. Thankfully Erza caught me and my dazed expression and hung back with me. Erza gave me a warm smile then began to explain as simple as possible.

"We kick the ball across the field towards the nets on the ends. In front of each net is a goalie from the opposite team, trying to prevent us from scoring. Oh and only the goalie can touch the ball. With me so far?"

"Yea." I nodded.

"That's pretty much it. Just steer clear of Minerva. She'll do anything to win."

…

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Who's the new girl? She's pretty." Sting whistled as his team walked towards their goal.

"I don't know, but did you see the way the fireball was watching her?" Rufus smirked.

"We can use this to our advantage." Minerva looked smug as she looked over to the other team. She could see Erza's head bent close to the blonde while the others where clearly bickering over something.

"Minerva, maybe we-"

"Shut it Yukino! We do as I say!" Minerva snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." Yukino looked back at the ground. Rogue placed a steady hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, telling her everything would be just fine.

"Sting, you are to keep _Natsu _occupied. Orga, you are goalie. I'll keep Erza at bay while Yukino shows their new friend the Sabertooth welcome." Minerva instructed.

"But what if they make her goalie?" Yukino stuttered. She didn't like the task Minerva was giving her.

"They wouldn't put someone as inexperienced as her as goalie." Rufus stated as if it was a known fact.

"No disappointments. You all know the price." Minerva sneered at them and turned away from them.

…

(Lucy P.O.V.)

In the end, Gray had been given the post of goalie. Juvia sat the game out, the group talking about her always being distracted or something. Everyone who played had certain ones to watch out for. Erza would make sure Minerva behaved herself and Gajeel was to handle Rufus in case he decided to pull something. Natsu was to score as often as possible as the others kept team Sabertooth away.

"Just stick close to me. You'll be fine." Natsu smiled at me.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I was still wrack with nerves. Would they get angry with me if I did something wrong?

When the ball was thrown into play, I watched as everyone scattered about. Much to a surprise to me, I found out I was actually pretty good at soccer. Natsu even kicked the ball to me sometimes when Sting got too close to him. Yet I would get anxious whenever someone got too close, and kicked it to anyone else on my team. Despite Sabertooth's efforts, the kids from Fairy Tail were doing great. They had already scored and managed to get the ball back already. Natsu once again had the ball and they were racing towards the goal again. Sting blocked Natsu and took the ball.

"Ha, I got you Fireball!" Sting laughed.

...

Halfway through the game and I was already tired. I wasn't used to such physical extortion. There was a stitch in my side and my lungs burned from all the running back and forth. And I noticed how Yukino was always close to me. There was a few times that her kicks were a little too close to my legs than I cared for but I didn't question Yukino's motives. From what I could tell, she was the sweetest of the bunch. Many of times Sting and Minerva had tried tripping Natsu or Erza. The few times they got close to scoring, they kicked the ball so hard that when Gray caught it in his midsection, he'd double over in pain. That Rufus fellow even tried elbowing people in the face. These people were aggressive competitors.

After seeing how they played, I minded what Erza had warned her before the game. But I was getting slower and less aware of my surroundings. I was too focused on breathing that I didn't notice Yukino come up to me and kick at the back of my knee. I gave a short yelp and fell to my hands and knees.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and ran over. Kneeling himself, he picked me off the ground. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Natsu slowly removed his hands from my waist and arm and slowly ran back to the game. I could tell he knew I was lying but I hadn't really known what happened so I wasn't going to say anything. I jogged back into the game just as Natsu had done and helped keep the ball from Sabertooth. I could still feel Natsu's eyes occasionally drift towards me but I tried to ignore them. Instead I focused on the way the crowd hold different kinds of shouts; excited and frustrated. I noted how Gajeel had moved to keep Rogue from getting the ball and how Yukino was never further than five feet from me.

Erza scored again. Someone shouted about one more round and game over. Everyone returned to their respectable sides of the field. The game was tied and the outcome of this round determined who won. When the ball was back into play, the teams once again clashed together. I realized that Sabertooth was more determined to win now that it was almost over. Rogue had the ball and, Sting and Rufus was at his side to keep Fairy Tail away. Natsu and Erza were trying to get the ball and they almost got it too. And they would have if not at that moment, Minerva took her opportunity and stomped on my ankle. I went down with a cry.

Natsu stopped what he was doing and ran back to me. Erza and Lisanna weren't far behind. Rogue kicked the ball into the net when Gray was distracted by what was happening on the field.

I sat on the ground, with a hand hovering over my injured ankle. I was scared to touch it. And when I did, a small whimper climbed my throat. Everyone had dropped down beside me and was shouting out a chorus of 'are you okay?'s. I swallowed back my tears, not wanting them to see them.

"Are you okay?" Natsu whispered from behind me.

"You have got to stop asking me that." I answered in a shaky laugh.

"I'm serious." Natsu said flatly.

I sighed and looked at all the faces around me. Some of them looked scared or worried but a few of them were angry. When I turned my head to face Natsu, I could see that he was trying to mask his emotions for my sake but I could see that he was a little worried and angry.

"I should be fine." I said, trying to play it off. I tried to stand but when I put pressure on my ankle, pain shot up my leg and I fell back onto the ground.

There was no fooling them with my injury now. They knew just how much it hurt me. Erza stood from the group and marched over to where Minerva was standing, with a smug smile on her lips.

"Lu-Lu!"

I heard Levy scream for me and saw her sitting beside me moments later. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I tried.

"Don't give me that crap! You're hurt!" Levy snapped, tears forming in her eyes.

"I agree with the shrimp." Gajeel said from behind Levy.

"Let's get her to the Hospital." Natsu ordered as he picked me up, holding my bridal style and walking off the field.

"You don't have to do that." I protested in his arms.

"Yes I do. Now who do you want to drive your car home?" Natsu asked, looking down at me.

"What?"

" You injured your right foot. You wouldn't be able to drive it anyway. Someone has to take it home for you." Natsu reasoned.

"Levy can do it." I peered around Natsu's shoulder to look at everyone who was following Levy. "You know where the keys are."

"Do you need a ride home after that?" Lisanna asked Levy.

"She shouldn't. She can just stay at my place tonight. Is that okay?" I interrupted, not wanting anyone else to see where I lived. It was bad enough that I knew Natsu was going to now. That meant he would finally know what Heartfilia meant.

Levy knew what I was thinking and happily agreed to stay at my place tonight. Well why not? There was a closet there filled with clothes for Levy just for purposes like this. And if she needed too, Levy could drive to her house first.

Natsu carefully helped me into his car then ran to climb in the driver's side. He raced to the hospital where we had to wait forty minutes before seeing a doctor. He told me I had a sprain and that I was lucky that was it. After he left, Natsu came back in to see me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't asked you to come, this wouldn't have happened." Natsu mumbled.

"How were you supposed to know that this-"

"Because something like this happens every time." Natsu said, cutting me off.

I sat silently for a moment. "Then why do you keep playing games with them?"

Natsu shrugged and slightly smiled. "Competitive spirit."

I laughed at this. "Wonderful. You're all idiots."

"What can I say?"

…

August 25

Monday morning I arrived at school with Levy driving me. Saturday night, I lied to my dad how I got the injury and he insisted on having someone to carry my books for me but I quickly shot that down, claiming I could do it just fine. So there I stood, crutch tucked under my right shoulder and my school bag balanced on my left.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Levy asked, climbing out of the car.

"I can handle it." I smiled.

"Okay." Levy sounded unsure but she didn't push the matter.

We slowly walked towards the school and only got halfway when I felt a hand on my left shoulder.

It was Natsu.

He took the crutch from me and wrapped my arm around his waist then took my bag off my left shoulder and carried it with his. His other arm that wasn't holding the bags was wrapped around under my shoulders

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I blushed and I heard Levy snicker.

"I'm helping you to class." Natsu said.

"Since he is here to take care of you, I'm going to go ahead now." Levy gave me a knowing smile and walked ahead.

"The doctor gave me a crutch for a reason."

"I know but I owe you this." Natsu looked at me with these sad, almost puppy sad, eyes. How could I say no to that?

"Alright. But only for today."

Natsu smiled and we walked in silence until we got inside the building where we were instantly swarmed with some of the teammates from yesterday.

"Lucy, I apologize for the events of yesterday. It was my fault. I should have kept Minerva away from you. You may now punch me." Erza bowed in front of me and I could feel Natsu's chest vibrate from an unheard chuckle.

"Dude, you look like a pack-mule." Gray commented.

"Shut it Fullbuster!" Natsu yelled.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Should I move?" I asked, flinching away from the two boys.

"No, Gray and Natsu are just sharing their morning greetings. Nothing to be scared of, right boys?" Erza stood behind the boys suddenly, a menacing aura around her. Instantly the two boys stopped bickering.

"Is she always that scary?" I whispered to Natsu as she walked away.

"Yes. But it's okay. She likes you."

After that, Natsu and I walked to my first class and Natsu didn't leave until he told me he would be back by the end of class. When he left, I became aware of all the stares I was receiving. I blushed and quickly grabbed a book from my bag and buried my face in it. Girls instantly crowded me and asked how I knew Natsu, what happened to me, what was going on with Natsu and I, etc.

If the rest of the day was like this, it was going to be a very long day.

.

.

**Hi, I hope you like it. After this chapter I won't be able to type for another week on doctors advice so it won't be until another week and a half possibly until I can get more to you. Sorry. But I'll make sure that it is a good chapter. Anyway please review so I know what you thought :) **


	5. Human crutch and a tour of home

Chapter 5: Human Crutch

Finally, a new chapter! Well, I hope that everyone approves. If not,...

**Levy P.O.V. (Early Morning; Before the first class)**

** September 5**

I stood amongst the tall, book lined shelves. I was pulling books down, looking at them, reading the descriptions printed on the inside cover or back, and decided if I wanted to take that one home tonight or not. Most of them I had already read; by this point I was re-reading my favorites. I was just reaching up to the top shelf for a book when a leather clad hand shot out from behind me, grabbing the hardcover book, and offering it to my outreached hand.

I turned around to see who the hand belonged too.

The dark haired boy from the soccer game last Saturday was standing behind me, his face expressionless. His piercings gleamed in the harsh lighting above them, drawing my attention to the brilliant red eyes that were watching me intently.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking the book from his hand.

At a glance of him in his school clothes, one would doubt he spent his time playing soccer games after school. He was decked out in black combat boots, pants that were either khaki or white that were so dirty that they passed for khaki, a black shirt, and leather biker gloves. His hair tumbled unruly down his back with an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead. Another thing I noticed was how tall he was compared to me. I barely reached the pecks on his chest.

Feeling awkward just standing there observing him, probably staring like an idiot, I turned around to walk towards the check-out counter to borrow the book for a day or two.

"Oi, shrimp! Aren't you the one that was with the blonde girl Tuesday?" The boy shouted from where he still stood by the book case.

I swirled around on my heel, sending a shocked glare at the boy. I marched right up to him and pointed at his chest. "Don't shout in the library! And don't call me shrimp!" I hissed.

"Well refresh my memory. What's your name?" He whispered back, lighter than I was a moment ago.

"Levy McGarden. Yours?"

He bent down close to my face, leaving only two inches between us. A mad blush emerged on my cheeks; the closeness was a bit odd for me. "I might tell you. Tonight. Seven o'clock. Dead man's pier."

"What? Why would I do that?" I stuttered.

"Because I can see you are a curious one. You'll come." Gajeel smiled smugly, backing away from me.

I stayed there for a little while letting my emotions fight it out as I watched the tall, dark boy exit the library. I was angry at him for insinuating that I would go even though I hardly knew him; yet couldn't deny the surge of curiosity that welled in me. And the idea of something new and exciting.

A huff of annoyance passed through me. The boy was right. I would go; my curiosity would make me and it upset me that he was right.

…

**Lucy P.O.V. **

The sharp bell tone rang above the classes heads, signaling the end of another long school day.

"Don't forget the paper on Shakespeare and why he is one of the most-" The teacher tried to remind his class of our homework but nobody was listening. All around him textbooks were slamming closed, desks and chairs were being slid across the floor so the teenagers could leave the room, and a loud chattering had begun, words tumbling out of twenty different mouths. Finally catching on that no one was paying attention to him, the man with the fading color of dark purple stepped back behind his desk and sighed.

I was slowly closing my notebooks and books to stuff delicately into my bag. I was taking my time; knowing full well I couldn't leave the room until Natsu got there. Ever since the doctor ordered me to walk on a crutch, Natsu had thrown out the metal one I received from the doctor and insisted that he be used instead. I tried arguing him out of it but to no avail. Natsu was just as stubborn as I was. Thankfully today was my last day of hobbling around on one foot and leaning on a strong shoulder.

Though I would never admit it, I was actually kind of glad he did. It was easier to get around with him helping me.

I slightly stood, leaning on my desk for support, placing my bag on the wood surface beside me. I hated the waiting, it made things really awkward especially when the room had cleared out. Today though many students were lagging behind; taking their time to exit the building.

"Waiting for someone Lucy?" Mr. Conbolt asked, looking at me from his seat across the room.  
I made a glance at the door two feet from me then back to the teacher. "Yeah, he shouldn't be too long."

"While you wait, would you mind answering some questions." A confident voice ordered rather than asked from behind me.

I glanced back to see a girl with shiny silver hair cascading to her shoulders and large deep, dark blue eyes behind her. Angel Aguria.

"I don't think I have that much time, Natsu really shouldn't be that far away." I protested.

But Angel didn't listen. Instead the girl approached me, balancing me on her left side.

"Cobra, get her bag will ya?" Angel asked sweetly.

I felt awkward with my arm around Angel's shoulders and Angel's arm around my waist. I didn't want to go with her. There was always this thing about Angel that made me feel like this girl was fake; an act to cover her true nature at school.

But I didn't have any control over the issue. Angel lead me out of the classroom with a boy carrying my bag behind us. I hobbled along awkwardly; nervous and shy, wishing Angel didn't have questions to ask of me.

"So how long have you known Natsu?" Angel started, looking at me curiously.

"I, uh, about two weeks."

"Only that long? Surely you must have noticed him sooner?"

"I might have seen him before then.." I mumbled.

"Anyway, how did you two meet?"

I blushed at the question, bringing back the memory of Natsu plowing me over then kneeling beside me to see if I was fine. "He, um, knocked me over with a door."

Angel burst into laughter, pulling us to a halt. Cobra whom had been walking silently behind bumped into me at the abrupt stop, nearly knocking me over.

"That clumsy oaf! You would think someone as skilled as him would know how to look where they are going!" Angel chortled.

The silver headed girl was now leaning uncomfortably on me. After a while she collected herself once more, readjusted my arm, then began walking again.

"So what happened to your foot? I don't think you ever explained that. Did you trying climbing a shelf and fall on it?"

I caught a hint of a hidden mock in Angel's tone. I didn't know how I was supposed to react to that. For now, I just brushed it off as playful banter. Damn, where the hell was Natsu? He was never this late. The small group was now outside of the building, walking towards the student parking lot and I hadn't heard a thing from him.

"I tripped."

"Then why is Natsu carrying you around like a pack mule?"

All cheeriness ran from Angel, replaced with a cold hollow. Chills ran up and down my back. I had never thought of Natsu like that. I just thought it was a stubborn friend who wouldn't take my no for an answer. Did everyone think I was forcing him to shuffle me around between classes? I paused in my steps suddenly thinking about it. Was I treating Natsu badly by not physically refusing his offer? I didn't like the thought. It made me feel like a controlling bitch.

"I better go now." I mumbled making a move to remove myself from Angel's side. I could see Levy's car sitting no more than fifty feet from me, surely I could make it there. I turned around -Angel's arm still around my waist- to look at Cobra, "Can I have my bag please?"

When the boy just stood there dumbfounded, I grabbed the bag and placed it over my shoulder then removed Angel's arm. The first few steps I took on my ankle felt awkward but it got better.

"You never answered my question!" Angel exclaimed

I turned back to look at the silver haired girl that was less than five feet away. Also behind her, slowly making his way over, was Natsu. He had finally shown up.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested, pointing to him.

I turned clumsily back to the little blue Prius, where I could see Levy leaning on the front hood waiting for me. I stumbled a bit as I put a little weight on my ankle but it didn't really hurt. A wide smile spread on my lips as I released I was free again. No more braces on the ankle. No more leaning on Natsu to get anywhere.

"Natsu?!" I heard Angel call out from behind me. After I heard it, a warm arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, Luce. I see your walking again." Natsu blurted from beside me.

"Yea, just fine too." I smiled looking up at him. "You don't have to carry me to classes anymore."

I thought he would be really happy about that and his smile said that but the dull glint in his exciting dark eyes didn't.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, stopping just behind Levy's car and tugging Natsu's arm so he stood directly in front of me where I could see his face properly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Natsu played it off.

I was about to explain how but Levy chose then to come around the back.

"Oh, Lucy! There you are! Can you get a ride from Natsu? I have something to do."

"Oh, um, I guess?" I stuttered out, slightly thrown off by what Levy asked. My blue haired best friend knew how I felt about people seeing where I came from.

"Great, Your the best!" Levy shrieked in excitement, then seeing how she had reacted, mentally calmed herself. I smiled at her antics and held in the giggles that threatened to spill. To Natsu, Levy added, "Do you know how to get to her house?"

"Yeah, I think I still remember the address." Natsu answered while looking up to see if he actually did.

"Oh no! That wasn't her address. Hold on I'll get it."

Levy disappeared around the car, leaning in a window to get some paper. As she did this, Natsu looked back at me with a humorous light glowing in his face.

"So, why did you tell me the wrong address?" Natsu teased.

I felt her cheeks heat up and my mouth fell open then sharply closed. "I..I uh..." I tripped over my words.

Natsu chuckled. "It's okay Luce. Calm down."

Levy returned with a torn off piece of paper, handing it to Natsu. "Now make sure she doesn't jump out while you drive there."

The pinkette leaned back and stared at us, stunned; not wanting to believe I would do something like that. Why would I?

"Are you serious?" he choked out.

"Quite. She tried to the first time I drove her home last year." Levy laughed.

"Oh, is this a normal thing for her?" Natsu whispered to Levy but still loud enough for me to hear.

I could feel my cheek as it flared with embarrassment. My voice came out small. "Shut up about it. It happened once. No need to bring it up. And don't you dare say a word about this!" I added while glaring at Natsu.

I marched off without Natsu toward the only red car still in the lot. The boy wasn't far behind; I could tell from the faint laughter coming from him. At the car, I leaned against the back. My little tantrum kind of put an uncomfortable pressure on my ankle. Natsu was a few feet away, digging his keys out of his pocket while looking at me.

"Done pouting yet?" He teased.

"I wasn't pouting!"

"Whatever you say." He chortled. Natsu unlocked the car and threw his bag into the backseat. "Come on, let's get you home."

I gave him a glare before deciding to get in the passenger seat. I chucked my bag into the backseat beside Natsu's discarded bag. Once again, I was surprised by how clean the vehicle was. There wasn't even an old receipt or loose change on the floor. No tears in the leather seats, no crumbs in the corners. Nothing.

"What are you gawking at?" Natsu asked as he saw my face. True curiosity.

"How clean your car is." I whispered, still looking around.

"Obviously. Not everyone keeps a mountain of books in their car." He taunted.

I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish behavior. Natsu laughed a loud, alive laugh then began to drive away.

The drive to my house was intense. We sat joking and laughing at each other. Occasionally, Natsu would ask if he was going the right way and I would give him directions. Once or twice, he missed a turn and I yelled at him to pay attention to where he was going before he would turn around and take the right road. At some unknown moment, the radio was blasting into the closed space. The music vibrating in the seats and our legs. I hadn't even seen Natsu turn it on. But that didn't matter. A song we both knew was on and it was fine. But then a song I hated came on and they had a ten minute debate on the qualities of the song.

Finally, the red camaro pulled up in front of the large iron gates in front of my house. Natsu stared uncertainly at the looming divider, like he pulled into the wrong

"Uh, I think I made a wrong turn somewhere.." Natsu muttered.

"No you didn't." I sighed. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over Natsu. I opened his window, stretched my hand out as far as I could, and typed in the security code, my fingertips barely reaching the keys.

The gate swung open, telling them to pass. I returned to my seat, motioning for Natsu to drive up the long, uphill driveway. Today, the great lawn looked too green, the bushes too large, the garden peeking from the side of the house too bright, and the house too grand. Normally the extravagance of the place wouldn't bother me but now with Natsu driving me home, I felt self-conscious of my childhood home. Now I could just see Natsu finally knowing what Heartfilia meant.

I noticed how his eyes grew in size as he slowly swept his gaze over everything. At the end of the driveway was a circle that ended at the front steps of the house then doubled back down. My yellow beetle was rested at the top of the circle, still there from that morning. The car was the only thing on the entire property that wasn't shiny, brand new. I had planned to drive but Levy showed up, demanding to drive me.

The morning's memory made me think about Levy and her plans for the night. Levy didn't say what she was doing, only making my imagination run wild. What if she had a secret boyfriend? Or was a secret drug dealer? No maybe not that, not Levy. But what if she uses? Oh god no! Maybe it's something simple, like she has to tutor someone. That sounded like something Levy would have to do.

"Luce?" Natsu drawled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Where were you? I called you like five times."

"I was wondering what Levy was doing." I admitted.

I climbed out of the car and as I reached over for my bag, I caught Natsu's eye. "Aren't you going to get out? I'm sure the house is better than sitting in the car."

Natsu sat dumbfounded. It hadn't acquired to him to go inside the large, white building. But he didn't protest. He turned the engine off and got out of his car. I smiled when he did and walked proudly up the marble steps, toward the heavy glass and oak front door. Natsu followed me uncertainly and for some reason that made me feel better. Even the great Natsu can get a little nervous some times.

I unlocked the front door and stepped into the grand foyer. Placing my keys and school bag down, I told Natsu to wait there.

"Dad? Are you home?" I left Natsu standing in the large room while I walked to a hall on the left, behind the staircase that spiraled against the far wall, to see if dad was in his office. The room was empty.

….

**Natsu P.O.V. **

I had never stood in a room this big. Well maybe a gym was bigger, but that was technically a building. This was just one room in a mansion! When Lucy disappeared behind the staircase, I looked over the room. The room was circular. Everything was either white, black, or gold. The chandelier was gold and gigantic, a hundred twinkling lights and crystal like pieces dangling from the golden branches, like a tree. The walls white with gold trimming. The floors were tiled and in the center, there was a small round table holding a vase with bright red roses. Along the wall on my right was the staircase with a white railing, leading up to the second floor. On the wall to my left, was a open doorway that stepped down into another room.

I walked over to the room to see one wall was a bookshelf completely stocked with books and I shook my head. Of course there would be a large over-stacked bookshelf in the first room of her house. In the middle was two cream colored couches facing one another with a low wooden table between them. Then in the corner was a sleek black piano.

"Natsu? Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Lucy said from behind me, telling me she came back.

"This place is huge! How can your family live in a place like this?" I exclaimed.

Lucy nervously laughed and shuffled her feet. "My dad runs the Heartfilia corporation."

The name was familiar but I couldn't place why. I know I knew it but how? Heartfilia? Heartfilia.

Oh Right! That's where Igneel worked! Now I understood. Heartfilia corporation was like one of the leading developers in transportation technology and machinery.

"Now you know." Lucy whispered so low I barely heard it. When I looked at her, her face looked a little glum but within seconds, it was replaced with a bright smile. "Want a tour?"

After that, Lucy gave me a tour of the lower floor. The library, the sun room overlooking the gardens, the dining room, her dad's study, the kitchen, and the indoor swimming pool. I was as excited as a child, running around taking everything in. I couldn't believe she lived here.

"What's upstairs?" I asked when we returned to the foyer.

"Come on." Lucy sighed softly, a smile on her face. I was once again taken aback by how dazzling it was. I watched as she walked across the marble floor to the raising steps. I followed her before she realized that I was staring.

"So where's your parents?" I asked, suddenly curious of the empty house. This place was big, we should have ran into someone. Relatives, friends of family, or the help?

"Dad is probably at the office. Apparently the one at home isn't good enough." Lucy said monotonously.

"And your mom?"

"She's out back. In the gardens." Lucy answered and I could hear the deflated accent in her voice. But why? The last I saw her face, she was happy and before I asked about her mom, she sounded normal. Maybe it was nothing and I was just over thinking it.

"Can I meet her?"

Lucy froze in front of me. I nearly bumped into her because it was so abrupt.

"Not today." She said after a while then started moving up the stairs again.

After that, I didn't say anything on the subject. I wanted to know why she reacted like that but I decided to want until she was ready. I let Lucy lead me to multiple rooms, each a guest room with a simple queen bed, night stand, and dresser. The last room was hers and I was surprised by the thought that it was actually what I had pictured her room to be. It too was large like every other room in the house. Three floor to ceiling windows, halfway covered by heavy blue curtains, a hard wood floor, white furniture, and books everywhere. The only thing that came unexpectedly was the huge mountain of clothes piled on an old couch. Other than that, it was a clean rich teenage girl's room.

I spent about an hour there, making Lucy laugh over and over again to make up for the moment of sadness I had caused her. When she got a call from her dad, she told me it was time for me to go but made me promise not to tell anyone where she lived first. I did and left without a problem.

It wasn't until I was in my own house that I thought about her reaction on the staircase. Why would she freeze like that if her mom was in the garden? Was her mom sick? Or was that a lie? Was Lucy ashamed of her mom? But why would she? There was nothing that could be that bad.

I went to sleep that night determined to learn about Lucy's family life.


	6. The Marble Angel in the Petunias

**The Marble Angel in the Petunias. **

**Levy P.O.V. **

**September 5**

The pier was just what it said it was. A long wooden walk on the beach and ocean. On it had several booths and games making it the perfect place to go on a date or just hang out with friends. I, myself, had never really went. I spent my days buried in books, reading close to five a day or more. After Lucy transferred to Fairy Tail high, however, I spent my days at her house laughing and discussing books. We never really went anywhere other than bookstores mainly because Lucy's house had everything and when Lucy wanted normalcy, we went to my house where we had wild family dinners and played games with my little brother. Maybe some time buried in my childhood, I went with my parents but if it happened, I didn't remember.

I slowly put the car in park and stepped out onto the pavement. I had no clue where I was supposed to meet this guy and was still a little unsure of why. He was strange to me and I didn't know how this would turn out. Mindlessly, I walked toward the long wooden structure.

'It's not too late to go hang out with Lucy. We could sit in the media room and watch The Notebook again. ' I thought as I looked around. 'Then again a opportunity like this won't turn up in a long time.'

_But this could be a terrible idea. _

'But it could be good..'

I was getting tired of arguing with myself. This guy better hurry up and show himself or I was leaving. It would make the argument dissolve easily. Unless it took to the topic of what if.

"Oi, shrimp!"

Behind the booth I just walked by was the tall dark haired boy with the many piercings. He looked pretty much the same as when he told me to meet him here. Except now he had an orange bandana holding his hair off his face.

"It's about time you showed up." He said as he walked around to me.

"I only came for the name." I confessed a bit snappishly.

"Harsh. Let's play skeeball."

The boy walked down the pier towards the flashy display of games. I stood puzzled. Wasn't he going to tell me his name? That was the only reason I came! Why did he keep walking?

A small snarl of annoyance made its way to my lips as I stomped my way over to the game. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"When are you going to tell me your name?" I asked innocently.

"When I feel like it." He mumbled, digging coins out of his pocket.

"How about if I win? Would you tell me?" I proposed

Nine fist sized balls rolled in front of them. The male gave me a sideways glance. "You can't beat me." He snickered.

"Then you wouldn't mind making the bet."

….

Twenty minutes later, the boy was walking in front of me triumphantly while I sulked. I knew I hadn't had a chance to win against him but I figured luck could strike me. I was doing so badly he had laughed at me then gave up and tried telling me how to roll the balls. That hadn't went very well.

"Gajeel."

"What?" I asked looking up when I realized he had spoke to me.

"Gajeel. It's my name." He repeated rubbing the back of his neck as he did.

"B-but I didn't win.." I stuttered.

"I know but you look so pathetic and sad, I had to brighten your mood."

I blushed madly then looked at my feet, twisting my hands into the soft fabric of my orange dress.

"Can we get back to the games now? I want to see what else you can't do." Gajeel exhaled, glancing away from me.

..

**The Next Day...**

**September 6**

**Natsu P.O.V. **

It was around eleven when I finally crawled out of bed, probably the earliest I have ever woke up on a Saturday morning. But I had something on my mind that had been eating at me since I left Lucy's and I desperately wanted to know the answer.

Plan already in mind, I pulled on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and sneakers. I grabbed my car keys and phone before walking down the narrow hallway towards the kitchen/dining room area. Sitting at the small table was my mother and sister. Dad was gone, already at work or something.

"Going somewhere honey?" My mother's warm voice asked as she watched me walk over to the fridge and start digging around.

" Just to a new friend's place." I answered. I took a seat in one of the mismatched chairs around the table with a plate of leftover chicken enchiladas.

"New?" Wendy asked, looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Yes new. I can have them you know." I defended myself.

"Do I know him?" Wendy asked.

"She and unless she is secretly twelve, I doubt it." I laughed.

"A new girl friend? Is that all she is?" Our mother interjected.

"Gesh mom, she's just a friend." I sighed then pushed the plate of food away. "I should be back in a few hours."

I put the nearly empty plate in the sink then strode out the back door. The garage door opened up when I pushed the button. The car purred to life when I turned the key in the ignition. Everything was going smoothly. Hopefully it continued all morning.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I had been awake since the sun peaked in through the windows. It was a reminder of what the day meant. The day mom died. Today was the ten year anniversary since I lost her and it was still hard to find the strength to get out of bed on this day. I only got up for a total of two minutes and that was to close the dark curtains. After that, I stayed cuddled into the warm folds of my blankets. It wasn't as comforting as my mother was or as father was back then but it was all I get now. Sure, the help cared for me like a mother would and father should but I felt slightly awkward with them because it felt like they were forced to be nice. My father barely said three words to me throughout the day and he had become cold. No longer the man that would spend hours having tea parties with me.

A small timid knock at the door draw me back to the present.

"Yes?" I groaned out.

"Mistress, there is someone downstairs wanting to see you. Should I send him away?" Virgo's sturdy voice asked through the door. They had all grown accustomed to the Heartfilia's attitude on this day. Jude Heartfilia didn't want to be at home; spending the night at the office and not returning until the hours of this day vanished. I wanted to stay buried, undisturbed, in my bed. Even Levy had learned this in the short two years we had been friends.

"No, no. I'll be down in a moment." I said. I heard Virgo walk down the hallway.

I stayed in the bed a moment more before lifting myself out of the large bed. I tugged on a pair of sweatpants and brushed my fingers through my hair. I didn't care if I looked horrible, I just needed to tell him in person I didn't feel like company today. One last movement of smoothing out my tank-top and I left my room, bounding down the staircase, and looked for Natsu.

He was standing a bit nervously by the front door, digging his hands into his jean pockets. When he noticed I was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a wide grin spread on his cheeks.

"Hey Luce."

"Hi Natsu." I said as I stood in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest. "Why are you here?"

"I, uh, was thinking of your mom." He replied, a little uncertainly. One hand shot up and scratched the back of his head.

I saw how uneasy he was asking about her and maybe that was why I didn't ask him to leave right then and there. Or maybe it was because I wanted him to understand why I wanted to sit in a dark room all day.

"You really want to meet her?" I whispered.

"Only if you want me too." He mumbled in response.

"Okay. Wait here."

It took me just a few minutes to go back to my room, put on sneakers, then rejoin him. I gave him a small smile before walking out the front door and following the path. The sun and lightly chilly breeze welcomed me on this early fall day. The rocks crunched beneath our feet and was the only sign I got that he was following me. My pace slowed when I caught glimpse of the bright garden. All my recent courage to come out here vanished and I was wishing I had just let Virgo tell him to go home.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, stepping up beside me.

"Fine." I lied.

"No, you're not. Listen if this is about your mom, I can always-" Natsu started while pointing towards the front of the house.

"No it's fine. Really just a bit... sad." I explained. I faced Natsu to give him an reassuring smile but it came out weak and unsure. "Come on. She's in the petunias."

..

**Natsu P.O.V.**

** I** followed Lucy into the gardens beside her house. There were roses of all colors and more flowers than I had ever seen. But they just didn't look happy. Everything seemed a bit dull despite the high glowing sun. Perhaps because of the look on Lucy's face that I saw when we entered the garden.

"She's just around the corner." Lucy mumbled. She was now beside me and looked so fragile. Her face had gone pale and there was something odd about the look in her normally cheerful brown eyes. "Go ahead. I'll be around in a second."

At first I was uncertain and was going to ask why she wasn't going with me but when I saw her, I knew there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise. I shrugged my shoulders and walked around the corner.

I imagined there would be a woman, that looked much like Lucy, elbow deep in fertilizer, smiling up at me from beneath a layer of blue, purple, and pink flowers. But that's not what I saw. What was actually in front of me was a six foot tall figure of an angel looking towards the sky with her hands folded neatly above her heart. The wings were stretched out, the tips hidden in the vegetation. Below the angel, was a smooth surface with a few words engraved.

_Layla Heartfilia _

_May 3, 1975-September 6, 2004_

_loving wife and mother._

I felt my heart stop. That's why Lucy was acting so strange when her mother was brought up. Not only had her mother died but today was yet another year added on. I looked behind me toward the direction Lucy was and saw she had followed me to the grave, though she kept her distance.

"Petunias were her favorite. Every year I plant more so she's always surrounded by them." Lucy said softly like she was afraid to disturb the area.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. And I was or it was all I could say.

"You didn't know."

We fell into this silence and stared at the angel in front of us. Over the years, the rain had put its mark on the smooth marble by turning areas near the top a light gray.

"Wanna see something else?" Lucy asked without looking at me.

"Uh., Sure."

I wasn't sure if I did or not. What if it was as sad as the grave? But what if it was happier? What if she was trying to lighten the mood? I watched as she nodded her head once then stepped closer to the angel. Lucy was parting the flowers then starting digging in the dirt. A few moments later she returned with a small silver box that had seen better days.

"I buried this the day after the funeral." She explained a little when I looked at her confusingly.

She opened the box with little difficulty, revealing an old brass key.

I couldn't stop my question. "What does it go to?"

"Follow me."

I did. Lucy lead us deeper into the gardens, some of the plants growing so tall I couldn't see over them. It was like a labyrinth made of bushes. I was a tiny bit skiddish of thinking of it like that but Lucy seemed completely calm. Like she had walked through this everyday. Well she probably had, she did live here.

Finally the bushes opened up and circled around a small building made of wood. Earlier everything looked tamed and taken care of. Here it looked like nobody had been near it in years. Grasses reached high toward the sky, old leaves laid on the shingles to the building, and tree branches hugged the frame. Two double glass doors were covered in layers of dust making it impossible to see what was hidden inside.

Lucy trudged through the waist high grass toward the front doors of the building. I followed nearly tripping on some of the grass; they wanted to grab me and drag me into their beds. I didn't know if it was just me or if Lucy was having to fight them too. To me, it looked like she was gliding through it effortlessly. But nonetheless, we both made it to the door without falling into the grass and dirt.

The key fit into the keyhole easily and the door opened with a protest, Lucy had to put her whole body into it to push the door open. It had been some time since the hinges been used. Now with the doors open, I could see what was in the building. It was just one room, probably the smallest room in the entire estate. The walls were plain, covered in framed photos. One wall was nothing but a bookshelf, crammed full of books. It seemed to be a common sight in the Heartfilia household. Beside the bookcase was a white rocking chair with a book laying face down in the seat, probably what was being read the last time someone was in there. In the center of the room was a small toddler size table and pink chairs. On the table was miniature pink plastic tea cups and a teapot. In the corner beside them was a chest with an stuffed gray arm sticking out. Other than that, it was empty. In the ceiling, was a skylight. The only source of light in the space. Little light shone through with the leaves and branches almost covering it. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. When Lucy and I walked further into the room, our footprints could be made out.

"This was my playhouse. It was here that I learned to love reading. Me and Mama would come here around noon everyday. She would let me pick a book from the shelf and she would read it to me until I was old enough to read. Then she taught me in here. Papa also loved it out here. Once a week, I could convince him to have tea parties with me.."

I stood still as she told me about her childhood in the room. I didn't know what I should do. Possibly the only time in my life. I was also suddenly feeling guilty for all the times I dissed her love for literature. It was something she did with her mom before she died. I felt like a huge asshole.

"One day, Papa and I were sitting at the table and Mama was reading to us. Everything was perfect, until she got sick. It was the last time she was in here. Then she died and I couldn't come in here. Whenever someone tried, I would freak out. Eventually everyone avoided it."

What I did next came as a surprise to both of us. I didn't even know why I did it. Perhaps because I heard the quiver in her voice or the damp mood around her. But all I knew was I wanted to make her happy again; to see the smile that burned in the back of my mind. I closed the space between us and suddenly picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder, and ran out of the building.

…

**Lucy P.O.V.**

** I** blinked tears out of my eyes. I gripped Natsu's waist as if I feared he would drop me. Why had he picked me up? Where was he going? Why had I told him all that stuff about mom? Nothing was making sense but it was pretty elementary stuff. Why did nothing make sense? Finally I found my voice and I shrieked.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

The only response I got was a low laugh like he himself didn't know.

I watched as the flowers flew by, each departing and waving goodbye in the breeze. Soon there was no flowers to see, just stones and little stepping plate like things. He was taking me to the front of the house but he still hadn't told me why. When Natsu didn't go towards the steps to the house, I began to panic a little. I had never liked not knowing what was going on and him carrying me away without telling me what he was planning was scaring me. I wanted to voice my objection but nothing was coming out. Thankfully he finally put me down. We stood beside his car and he had opened the door, gesturing for me to get in.

"Where do you plan on going?" I asked, firmly standing still until he told me.

"Somewhere fun, I promise. Just get in and you'll see." Natsu persuaded.

I wasn't sure if I should or not. A huge part of me still wanted to go crawl back in bed but the logical part figured if I went inside, he would just follow me and would refuse to go without me. Weighing my options, I sighed and sat down in the passenger seat. Natsu's face split into the first smile I had seen on him since the garden. He ran to the driver side and wasted no time zooming around the perfectly groomed circle and lawns, out of the Heartfilia estate.

Tall Oak and Pine trees loomed over the car as it sped down the rounds, taking many turns and stops. Eventually the car came to a complete stop. We had found our way into a driveway and beside us was a small two-story house, well compared to what I have seen this was small. It had a simple white panel look with red shatters and shingles, a garage at the end of the driveway, and was surrounded by trees. It was impossible to tell if there were neighbors around because of the wooded area.

I slowly got out of the car when I saw Natsu was already disappearing around the corner of the house; I hadn't even noticed he got out of the car. I was very timid to actually go around like he does but I ultimately found myself there beside him again. Natsu was leaning in an open doorway talking to someone. I lightly tapped his elbow and he paused in the middle of a sentence.

"Natsu?" A voice asked from inside the house. Curiosity soared in my veins, wanting to know who spoke. I stood on my tiptoes and tried leaning over Natsu. I caught a glimpse of a white kitchen and the aroma of something cooking but not much else. I couldn't see anybody that Natsu was talking to.

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" I asked in a huff when I still didn't see anybody.

Two tingly light laughs came from the room but still I couldn't see them. Natsu laughed also. "Luce, get some patience."

"No, I wanna know why you brought me here!"

I pouted like a child, sticking out my bottom lip and crossing my arms over my chest.

Natsu laughed again. "Fine come on."

He grabbed my elbow and lead me into the kitchen. Finally I saw two people standing near a counter on the other side of the door. Both were women but one was much older than the other. The older one looked to be about thirty something with white hair and dark blue eyes. The other looked younger than Natsu with hair that matched the older woman's eyes and light brown eyes.

"Lucy, this is my mom, Grandine Dragneel, and my little sister, Wendy. " Natsu introduced them. To his family, "This is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you." Wendy curtsied, holding her yellow and blue dress in her hands. I instantly felt weird.

"Same. Uh, you don't have to bow.."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. Would you be staying for dinner?" Grandine asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Of course she is. I'm not taking her back until I eat." Natsu said as he walked to the counter. He started picking in something but his mom slapped his hand away.

"You know the rules Natsu." She warned with a spatula in hand.

Wendy and I laughed as Natsu began to beg for food. Yet of course Grandine refused to give her son anything before dinner was ready.

"Lucy, I think we need to keep him distracted. If not, he might go crazy." Wendy whispered beside me.

"You think?"

"Definitely." Wendy asked. "Hey, Natsu can we please play hide and seek out back?"

Wendy looked at Natsu with big pleading eyes with her hands clasped in front of her chin. I watched as Natsu stopped arguing with his mom and looked at Wendy. He took one look at the pleading little girl and turned to putty.

"Sure!"

Wendy jumped with glee, grabbed one of my hands then one of Natsu's, and ran us out into the back. Out there was nothing but more trees but Wendy's face was bright with joy as she let go of us and ran further into the woods.

"Go hide Luce." Natsu ordered before turning around and began counting aloud.

I took off into the leaf covered ground, running around trees and ducking under branches. It wasn't long before I found out just how easy it was to get lost out here. I couldn't see anything but bark and leaves. It was like I was in a different dimension than the siblings.

When I felt that I was far enough, I sat down against a rather thick tree. Through all the foliage, I could see the sun descending in the sky. Many different oranges, reds, and golds lit up the sky and filtered between the green leaves. The view was breathtaking.

And to think I wanted to waste this sight just to stay in bed all day.

Then out of nowhere, a strange blue cat sat in front of me. It stared at me with its humongous

eyes for ten whole minutes – or what felt like ten minutes – until it finally creeped me out.

"Go away cat!" I hissed.

"You found her happy!" Natsu shouted, popping out from behind the tree. I screamed and fell over.

"Don't be scaring me like that!"

"You were hiding!" Natsu defended.

"You told me too!"

My heart rate was starting to calm back down and I was properly sitting again. "Have you found Wendy yet?"

"Yeah. She was easy. Then again, I have been playing this game with her since she was eight."

"Only since she was eight? I figured it would have been longer."

Natsu came over and sat beside me. The cat waltzed over and plopped down on Natsu's leg. "It would have been longer if she got here sooner."

"What do you mean?" I asked, truly curious.

"Wendy was adopted." Natsu said like it was an obvious fact.

I blushed at my stupidity. Why couldn't I tell that? Simply because I had never met someone who was adopted. Natsu chuckled, more likely at my face than anything, and leaned in.

"I am too." He whispered lightly.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. I was, I don't know, two or three when Igneel and Grandine adopted me. They are my parents and I have never imagined anyone else."

I didn't say anything about this. Just fiddled with the hems of my pants leg.

"Come on Wendy is waiting for us." Natsu said as he stood up and wiped off his jeans. He offered me a hand up which I accepted gratefully.

…

I sat on my bed again after a long day at Natsu's house. After our long game of hide and seek in the woods and me falling into an hidden lake once, We went back to the house. Instantly I was handed dry clothes. Nothing special, just more sweatpants and an old Fairy Tail high homecoming shirt. True to his word, Natsu still refused to take me home without eating so until his mother was done cooking, we gathered around on a couch to watch TV. Minutes before dinner was ready, Natsu and Wendy's father burst in through the front door. At first, I was afraid of him. He was tall and had bright red hair and I got the feeling of power and strength. But the longer I was around him, the more I liked him. He joked and laughed and taunted Natsu. Even kissed his wife for the hell of it. Life there was so different than it was back at home.

Now I sat in the lonely home and for the first time in nine years, it bothered me. I sat thinking about the state my family was in. Random strangers could pick kids out of a store pretty much and love them like they were actually their flesh and blood but my own father, the one who helped give me life, avoided me like a plague, showed no love, and for all I knew, regretted my birth. I didn't hold in my tears, letting them fall into my pillow. Today was a day for tears. Tomorrow they would be once again locked deep down inside me. Forgotten.

Slowly I began to fall asleep, hoping to dream of better things. Perhaps something childish like rainbows and unicorns and happy endings.


	7. A Typical Saturday Night

**Chapter Seven: A Typical Saturday Night. **

**.**

**.**

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I was gone for sooo long! I was at a friend's house and babysitting A LOT! It was hard to get settled down and to write this out. But here it is and I know it's not everything you would want the next chapter to be like but I hope it would do. I just jumped to the next new adventure for Natsu and Lucy, trying to add some adorable fluff.**

**Also I have went back and changed a few details and added dates in the previous chapters so you can get a sense of when everything is happening in the story. **

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Now here's the new one. Hope y'all like it. Reviews appreciated.**

**; **

September 13

(Lucy)

It had been one full week since Natsu learned about my mother and I was finding it a little hard to believe that I had told him all of it. Well not all of it but close enough that it was. But the boy showed no signs that he did know. He didn't suddenly look at me like I was a sick puppy, or act like at any moment I would break. Nor did he let my family heritage get in the way of our friendship. Instead, he would come over after school and refused to leave until I agreed to come with him to the park, go to his house, help him with homework that wasn't making sense to him, or watch another after school game. Natsu had even tried to get me to play again but I put my foot down with that. Minerva still scared me and I didn't want another injury from the dark haired, aggressive girl.

Now it was like seven on a particularly warm Saturday night. I had just settled into a warm bath, soothing out the stresses of the long week. The frothy vanilla scented bubbles tickled my chin and the warm glow of the candles lightened my mind. The pink tinted water soaked my skin, giving it a strong fragrance. It was so refreshing and relaxing, I thought about just staying in there all night long. It wasn't like I had any plans. Originally, I did but Levy had canceled on our plans to spend the afternoon checking out bookstores then go back to Levy's for a night of watching romance movies and popcorn.

Of course this brought out my curiosity on the situation and yet again my imagination ran wild. What was Levy doing? Was she hiding something important, like an illness or dangerous, like drugs? I didn't want to think that Levy was doing that but my imagination took me down some dark roads. Each leading down to either a dead Levy or a tattooed, pierced, dirty, mean Levy. Each time I thought like this I would mentally slap myself. She probably had to watch her little brother because her parents were working late or she was tutoring. She did that a lot and sessions would randomly pop up along the week.

"Lucy, you have to stop thinking about it. Levy will tell you when she thinks it's important." I muttered to myself.

I lifted myself out of my round white porcelain tub and placed my feet evenly on the beige tiled floor. I brought a fluffy white towel around my chest and another one wrapped around my hair. My reflection shimmered in the golden trimmed mirror above the marble sink. For just a moment, I studied my face. Just like every night. I would follow the flow of golden blonde hair to my elbows. I would stare into the big, brown eyes. I would see the light rose pink on my cheeks. But I wouldn't see me. No, I would see my mother. Ever since I was five, I wished I could grow up and look as beautiful as her and when she died, I had prayed harder. Now I was the spitting image. If mother were alive, I thought of how everyone would think we were sisters.

However, just like every night, the mirror would suddenly realize it wasn't Layla it was supposed to reflect and I would once again see myself. I sighed and grabbed the bottle of lotion from the basket on the counter. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I began spreading the cream over my newly smooth leg. I was half way done when I heard my phone ringing in the other room. I raced to the door connecting the bathroom to my bedroom and searched for the small pink device. It wasn't too hard to find -having flung it on the bed after I read the most recent text from Levy before my bath- and I hit the accept button within seconds.

"Hi Luce. I am on my way over and we are going out tonight. You have fifteen minutes to meet me outside fully dressed or I'm coming in and dragging you out." Natsu said through the phone and hung up, not giving me a chance to react.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the now blank screen. What the hell was Natsu planning?

….

Ten minutes later, I stood at the bottom of my driveway checking the time on my phone. I had spent only five minutes getting dressed, pulling on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, some black wedge ankle boots, and an black tank top, then raced down the driveway. Natsu had said I had fifteen minutes, but I knew how he drove. I only had half that time. And sure enough, Natsu was just pulling up to the gate.

I slipped through the gate and got in the car without a word. From beside me, I could feel Natsu beaming. One couldn't help but to smile at his extremely high childlike joy and it was no exception for me. For about twenty minutes we rode in silence. It wasn't weird or anything, in fact I liked how we could sit side by side not talking and still enjoy each others company. But the curiosity in me was crawling to get out, hungry for answers. It wanted to know what we were doing and where Natsu was taking me.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu answered.

"Where are we going?"

"See, I knew you would ask. But, sadly, you don't get to know until we get there." Natsu gave me a sideways glance while smirking.

My eyebrows pinched up in disbelief. Natsu couldn't do that. He would tell me. He had too. He would never let me fester in my curiosity.

The light laugh that came from beside me told me otherwise.

"Oh, come on Natsu! You have to tell me!" I pleaded, turning in my seat and gripped his bicep.

"No I don't" Natsu chuckled.

I couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to tell me.

I turned away from Natsu and stared out the window, nervous butterflies beginning to swarm around in my stomach. I had never liked not knowing what was happening; ever since my parents kept me in the dark about mama's condition.

"Hey, you know I'll never take you somewhere questionable." Natsu said, obviously seeing the look on my face. "Just calm down. Relax."

I just stared at him. Why wouldn't he tell me? He never does this.

I was about to open my mouth again when the car pulled to a halt. Outside wasn't much; just a dirt road and tall grass. Somewhere off in the distance, I saw a soft glow; warm and inviting. But what was it?

"Natsu, where are we?" I asked, turning to face the pink haired boy but he was no longer in the car. Instead he was walking around to my door. Natsu opened it and leaned on the door, extending a hand- his way of asking if I was going to come with him. I didn't think too long about it, taking Natsu's hand. To me, our particular friendship didn't need the questions. We just understood one another, like we had known each other for hundreds of years.

"Watch your step. It gets kind of.. unsteady." Natsu warned before leading us into the waist high grasses.

"You could have at least warned me to wear decent shoes." I mumbled as I stumbled behind Natsu.

"How was I supposed to know you would have worn those?" Natsu responded, turning his head slightly to look at me. I paused for a second and gave him a gentle glare.

He snapped his jaw shut and started walking forward again. With an miffed sigh, I followed him.

"Do you come out her often?" Lucy asked.

"Every Saturday night since we were thirteen."

"Who is 'we'?"

As I asked, a wide circle had opened around us with a moderate sized group of students inside and a monstrous fire in the center. I was surprised I hadn't heard them sooner. A radio was playing from one of the vehicles around the circle and everyone in the field seemed to be yelling and laughing in extreme euphoria. At first the only ones I recognized was Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel, but eventually others began to surface in my memory. I could see a girl named Cana whom everyone knew couldn't function without alcohol in her system and these boys named Dory and Jett that borderline stalked Levy until last year. Though there was still some I didn't recall. Mainly the blue haired boy talking with Erza and the white haired boy in between Juvia and Gray.

"Who are they?"

"Who?" Natsu asked, obviously not thinking about the fact I was kind of new here.

"The guys over there with Erza and Gray!"

"Oh. The blue haired freak with the red face tattoo is Jellal Fernandez. Erza's Boyfriend. The one with Gray is Lyon, Gray's adopted cousin." Natsu said.

I watched as Lyon tried to get Juvia's attention but the girl just hugged Gray and swooned. Gray was talking with Jellal a little but I could see the way he was holding Juvia back and occasionally glancing down at her. And all I thought was they looked really cute like that. Well not all. I also wondered why Gray occasionally shot Lyon these short undignified glares. But I wasn't go to ask. My curiosity has been overloaded for the evening.

"So why did you bring me here? I mean, it's pretty interesting without me." I tantalized.

Natsu laughed as we got closer to the small group near a black pickup tailgate. "Easy. You need something to do on Saturday nights."

"Lucy! It's good to see you again! How's the ankle?" Erza shouted when she saw me. The red head jumped from her seat and ran over to hug me.

"Hi, Erza." I gasped, breathless from the bear hug. When Erza heard it, she slightly loosened her grip. " It's all better now. Thanks for asking."

"I think this is the only station your truck will get out here." I heard someone say from behind me and I turned to see who said it and came face to face with Levy. "Lu-Lu! When did you get here?" her face breaking into a beautiful smile when she saw me.

"Levy! Natsu got me like ten minutes ago." I laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're here. Sorry for bailing on you." Levy said, looking down at the ground.

"No it's fine really! You'll tell me why later."

Levy blushed and smiled at the comment, grateful that I wasn't pushing the issue.

...

We had all gathered around the truck that I believed belonged to Gajeel, listening to the radio and laughing at one another. Natsu and Gray had gotten in a fight once or twice and Erza separated them effortlessly. I talked with Levy, Juvia, and Jellal -Trying to get to know him a little. He was smart and handsome and whenever the conversation drifted to his love life, his cheeks darkened. Us girls found it funny and giggled at him. Also whenever Levy was distracted, I would look around and see a certain dark haired male staring at the petite blunette. It was so cute too see so much love around this group of friends/ lovers.

By now the fire in the middle of the circle had almost died out and most of the other students were leaving. I noticed that the small group I was sitting with were the only ones not making a move to leave. Our conversation had drifted to a dull murmur, even the radio -which was turned down kind of low moments ago- was heard a little above the people around me. As I listened to the soft beat, I watched the couples around me. Jellal and Erza laid on a blanket in the grass pointing at the stars, Juvia sat in Gray's lap and he draped his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm, and even Gajeel and Levy seemed in their own little world. The thought that Levy could possibly have this boyfriend warmed my heart. I loved that my friend was finding love and I wished them the best of luck. And I would definitely spend more time with them together just to see how cute they were.

Lyon had left ten minutes ago, claiming early morning swim practice at Lamia high. Natsu laid on the bed of the truck with his hands behind his head. To me, it looked like he was sleeping. But I knew he wasn't. Every now and then he would say something. Nothing important but small little comments.

"Luce, lay back with me." Natsu mumbled without looking at me.

I giggled slightly without meaning to but did as I was told and laid my head beside Natsu's.

"Why are we laying here?" I whispered to him when I was comfortable.

"No reason." Natsu replied.

I shook my head and smiled. Rather than talking, we were silent and listened to the soft thump of the music. I had even almost fallen asleep. My eyes had drooped closed and everything felt heavy. And I would have fallen asleep if hadn't recognized the song on the radio. I sat up abruptly and perked my ears for a split second, confirming the song.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu muttered, rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song. Natsu, you have to dance with me!" I shouted, excitedly tugging on Natsu's arm so he would get off the truck and dance with me.

I had shocked him with the sudden command; brought stumbling out of a his near sleep daze and me tugging on him to go dance.

I slid off of the truck bed and started to dance to the music without Natsu. Well not much dancing just swaying back and forth due to the slow beat. Sure, so what if it was a slow song. I loved it. I leisurely spun around, lost in the words drifting in the air around me. When I saw Natsu finally standing by the truck, I smiled brighter and grabbed his hands, forcing him to dance with me. My hands slid up his forearms, stopping at the elbow and his hands in return rested on mine.

(Outsider P.O.V.)

Most would say it was the best way for friends to slow dance, but others -a select few- would argue it was the way a shy couple would.

And that was exactly what Erza, Juvia, and Levy were thinking when they saw the pair dancing in the dimming fire light. Each felt their hearts melting at the sight and swooned at the thought of how sweet and lovely they looked.

"We have to get them together." Erza mumbled.

"What makes you think that aren't already?" Levy asked.

"This is Natsu were talking about." Gray said dryly.

"Good point. And Lucy is probably just as dense." Levy sighed.

"We might have to pull in the big guns for this one." Juvia spoke lowly, from her sleeping daze.

"You mean her? Do you think it's that bad?" Gray choked. He slightly jumped at the thought of the cruelty she could bring in just a simple act of forming a couple. Well not so much of a slight jump as it disturbed Juvia, who was sitting in her boyfriend's lap with her head rested on his shoulder.

"I do. She might be the only one skilled enough to pull it off." Erza agreed.

"Poor guy." Jellal whispered sympathetically while tightening his grip around Erza's waist.

…..

September 14

LUCY P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry Lu-lu. I shouldn't have canceled last night but.." Levy apologized.

"No, Levy it's fine. I know how it is." I interjected.

We were currently sitting at an outdoor table, sipping on warm coffees and catching up on what's been happening over the past two weeks. Since both of us have been canceling plans so much, we've missed a lot.

Last night I asked if I could spend the rest of the night at Levy's house -It was like three in the morning when everyone decided it was time to leave- and on the drive over there, Levy suggested we spend the day catching up. Before leaving the house, Levy and I put our phones in the drawer on Levy's nightstand, leaving behind all distractions.

"But I do want to know what's going on?" I ended in a question, letting Levy know she didn't have to tell me right now if she didn't want to.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Remember that day last week when I asked Natsu to take you home? Well that morning Gajeel told me to meet him at the pier. And I didn't know what to make of it, so I have been hanging out with him a little more. He is just a little confusing. Some days it's just hanging out and talking but others, I feel something stronger than friendship. Do you get that?" Levy explained.

"I get it. Does this mean you have a boyfriend?" I almost squealed, bringing my hands up to my mouth.

Levy blushed heavily. "I.I.. I mean.. ah..Not officially.. but maybe."

I screeched into my cupped hands, concealing the sound somewhat.

"What about you? Has Natsu reached Boyfriend status yet?" Levy countered, turning the attention to Lucy.

"Oh. N-no!" I said, my cheeks turning a dark red than Levy's. "He's just a really good friend."

Oh how I had missed this. The teasing manner of girlfriends. Sure Natsu was a great friend and possibly my best -beside Levy- but there was just some things boys didn't know what to do in friendships with girls.

"I think we should have one day a week where we can't blow off plans. That we will sit around doing absolutely nothing with no one else." I suddenly muttered.

"Good idea! What day? How about Sundays?" Levy exclaimed, really liking the idea.

"Sure." I agreed smiling at Levy.


	8. The New Librarian

Chapter Eight: The New Librarian

**Hi guys, I'm back :) **

**I hope so far that everyone has enjoyed the Adventures of Fairy Tail high! I am typing these chapters as fast as I can and I have many more to write. **

**They may be coming in a little later than most of you are used to and I apologize, but I have been a little preoccupied with my real life and trying to have one. **

**Did anyone guess who the big guns was in the last chapter? **

**I would like to thank everyone who did give me some ideas for match making schemes and I will be using most of them to make this story more interesting. **

**Who is excited to see what's next? **

**Well, for those who are, here's the next chapter! Love it :) **

September 14, 10:45 P.M.

Erza.

"Are you sure about this Erza? Maybe we can pull it off by ourselves!" Gray protested.

"We're not as good as she is." I said, picking up my cell phone.

"But Lucy is so sweet and Natsu is so.. well Natsu. She could traumatize them."

Gray was trying everything up his sleeve. Sure she was good but sometimes too good. She wasn't afraid to do the dangerous things.

"It's decided Gray." I said, silencing Gray. I dialed the number and pressed the phone to my ear.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi. We need your expertise."

_"I'll be there soon." _

…

September 15

Natsu P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screeching at me at seven in the morning. But this morning I had a random and unexpected idea. I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. After I had shrugged on some clean clothes, I jogged down the stairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Someone looks oddly chipper this morning." Grandine stated, looking at me strangely.

"Is that bad?" I asked looking over my plate of bacon and eggs.

"No, no. it's good. It's just that usually you're a bit more..." She trailed off looking for the right word.

"Crabby." Wendy suggested.

"Grumpy." Igneel laughed.

"Ill tempered!" Wendy giggled.

I sent a hard glare to my father and sister, not liking them turning it into a game.

"You are just not a morning person." Grandine said, taking the control again. "I'm just wondering what is different today."

"I don't know." I said through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Grandine scolded.

"I have to go if I want to catch the bus." Wendy said as she got up from the table.

"Come on, I'll drive you." I said and got up from the table.

I told my parents goodbye and grabbed the keys off the counter. Wendy ran into the front hall to grab her school bag then rejoined me at the backdoor.

"Making a pit stop first. Shouldn't take too long." I said when we had both settled into the car.

…

Ten minutes later, the car rested outside the front gates of Lucy's house.

"Wait here." I commanded and got out of the car.

I approached the gate, taking a full minute to think my plan through to come to the only solution. I placed my foot on the low rung on the iron gate and hoisted myself up, climbing over the gate. At the top, I swung my legs over and jumped down, landing like a cat.

…

Lucy P..O.V.

The room was as dark as night and silent as a winter evening. This is how I slept. Pure peace. I rolled over in my bed, staring in the direction of my ceiling. I knew I had to get out of bed and get ready for school, but for some reason my bed was warmer today and I felt the pull to just stay there and sleep all day.

"Good Morning Luce. It's about time you woke up."

My eyes widen in shock. What was he doing here? I sat up and gathered my blankets around me, suddenly very self-conscious of my pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" I howled.

My eyes scanned the darkness, looking for where he was but I couldn't see anything. Not even my hand in front of my face.

The bed rocked a little and the lamp beside my bed was switched on, lighting up the room. Natsu could be seen now. He was on the edge of the bed, relaxed with his feet kicked back on the mattress and his hands behind his head.

"What? Not excited to see me?" Natsu teased.

"Get out of my bed!" I screamed and kicked him off.

"Ouch, Jeesh Luce." Natsu muttered from the floor.

At that moment, hurried knocks rapped on the door.

"Mistress Lucy, is everything alright? I heard screams." Capricorn's voice asked, muffled behind the door.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry to worry you." I said, quenching my butler's worries. After hearing his feet shuffle away, I turned my attention back to my male friend that had surprised me. "Why are you here?" I hissed.

"I wanted to take you to school but you weren't out of bed yet." Natsu pouted. His bottom lip popped out a little.

I felt some of the anger at him melt away a tiny bit then all together. I couldn't stay mad at him. Especially when he made cute faces like that.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just get out so I can get dressed."

Natsu perked up, changing his frown into a signature grin. "Alright. But hurry up. Wendy's is outside waiting."

With that, Natsu got off my bed and strode over to one of my floor length windows and pushed it open. "See you." He said as a farewell and jumped out of the window.

A small scream flew out of my mouth before I could stop it and I raced to the window, only to see Natsu safely running along the perfect lawn. My mouth that had been frozen in a silent scream snapped shut so harshly my teeth ached. But it barely fazed me in my newly developed anger.

One day I was going to kill him for scaring me so much.

….

It took me twenty minutes to get ready for school. One five minute shower and then, searching my massive closet for a cute outfit, applying a small amount of makeup, and then styling my hair. Normally, I would spend a whole hour doing this for it needed the effort, but today I wasn't given the privilege. Even now as I walked to the car waiting at the end of the driveway, I fidgeted with the beige ruffle skirt I decided to wear -thinking the ruffles were too crumpled- or smoothing wrinkles out of my faded blue jean jacket, or stressing over the blonde hair laying limp on my shoulders. That's what I get for rushing. But I hurried for Natsu's car, almost running in my ankle boots to get to the undoubted warmth of his car.

I readjusted my bag strap over my shoulder and punched in the security code to open the gate. When it was open enough for me, I slipped through and dashed for the purring red mustang. As I approached, I saw Wendy in the passenger seat and Natsu -of course- in the driver's seat. By the looks of things, they were arguing about something. I opened the back door and slid into the leather seat, catching the end of Wendy's argument.

"...so mom will never know. I promise! Please!" Wendy pleaded.

"Mom is very powerful, Wendy. She will find out and it won't be you that's in trouble, it will be me." Natsu sighed, resting his forehead on the window beside him.

"But Natsu."

"I'm sorry Wendy but I can't." Natsu ended it.

"I am so glad I am an only child." I laughed.

Both siblings turned around in their seat to see me sitting in the back seat, like they didn't know I had got in there.

"When did you.."

"Maybe Lucy will have an opinion!" Wendy gasped.

"Don't you dare." Natsu started.

"Lucy, can you talk him into letting me skip school today?" Wendy asked, excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"I, uh, um, you know..oh, I don't...I shouldn't say anything." I mumbled. I turned my gaze away from the little wide eyed girl.

Wendy's frown deepened as she realized she wasn't winning today. She sat back in her seat and didn't say another word as Natsu put the car in reverse, backing out of the short drive and driving toward the middle school.

I felt bad for squashing the short day-long dream of the twelve year old and I spent the twenty minute drive trying to bury the guilt. When Wendy got out at the school, half the remorse I felt washed away but it was still there.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

I looked up to see Natsu peeking glances at me in the rear view mirror. They weren't long but enough that I knew he was concerned. Or well curious of why I was silent.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Natsu huffed slightly. "Lucy, you're biting your lip and there is a glassy look in your eyes. What's the matter?"

"How can you tell her no? Her spirit was totally crushed." I sighed, twisting my hands into the sleeves off my jacket.

Natsu laughed from the front seat. "You're too soft. I wasn't going to be her accomplice and she will get over it. Now get in the front seat. I feel like your chauffeur."

"Such a big word for a teenage football player." I laughed and climbed carefully into the passenger seat.

"Insulting."

I looked over and smiled at him. "I'm sorry." I laughed, in a non-apologetic way.

The rest of the short drive continued much like that. Natsu and I taunted one another and laughed. And I begged for coffee; I didn't get my chance at some this morning because someone surprise-woke me and hurried me out the door.

Now with coffee in my hand, I went one way -to the school library for the last twenty minutes before the first class- and Natsu the other way, probably to meet up with Gray (it was too late for an early school practice). Inside the library, I felt like I was home. No, not like the place I went to inbetween school days but like the place where I felt like I belonged and loved. The place that made me feel safe and secure. I went to my usual spot, a loveseat behind a couple rows of shelves, hidden from most of the library.

Just because no one else could see me, didn't mean I couldn't see them. I was perfectly aware of the friends at the table in the middle of the large room scrambling to finish the homework, the couple in the book stacks having a heated discussion of god knows what, and the old librarian preparing for a long day behind the checkout counter. But what interested me was the girl with the long red hair talking with someone in the corner. I recognized the red head as Erza but what was she doing here this early?

I got up from the seat and tip-toed over to the nearest bookshelf, peering over to see what Erza was up to. From here I could see Erza's back perfectly but the only thing I could see of the other person was long wavy, white hair. I tried for a better view but as I leaned over both girls walked away. Even now I couldn't tell who the other person was, not even one detail that could give me a clue!

The bell rang over me, telling me to get to class now or I would be late. I sighed in annoyance and gathered my bag and now cold coffee, then headed to the first class of the day.

….

The rest of the day, I spent every break looking for this person Erza was talking to this morning but it was like this person vanished into thin air. I hadn't seen him (or her.) since the library that morning. And I was about to give up. The school day was over and I was waiting in the library again until football practice was over and Natsu could drive me home. That was the only thing bad about him randomly showing up to take me to school; the afternoon waiting period.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"

At the moment I was looking at a few books to pass the time when this soft, sweet voice sounded from behind me. I turned my head in the direction the voice had sounded from to see who it was and as soon as I saw who it was, I felt relieved and ecstatic; relived this person actually existed and ecstatic that I found her. It was the person Erza was talking to earlier that morning. I fully turned to face her and her image filled my eyes. While I looked at her, I had this overwhelming sense like I knew her or seen her somewhere before.

It was a woman a little older than me – if I had to guess maybe two years- with long flowing white hair and eyes the color of pansies. That beautiful shade of almost purple blue. She also had a very elegant and inviting face. It had these high cheekbones, slender nose, and altogether she had this heart shaped face. Her skin was unblemished and radiant, much like the moon and the stars. This girl was also a tad bit taller than me, so about the average height (I was about 5'5).

She tilted her head slightly to the side and her full lips pulled into a bigger smile. At first, the motion didn't mean anything to me but then it dawned on me.

"Oh, no. I'm just waiting for my friend." I said, remembering what she had asked.

"Just call if you need anything." The girl smiled then turned back toward the checkout desk.

"Hey, wait! Why haven't I ever seen you here?" I called out, wanting my questions answered now.

The girl turned back to me and smiled again. " I just started yesterday. Needed something to do in my spare time." she sang. Her voice was just naturally song-like.

"Do you spend a lot of time in the library?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I laughed. "This is like a second home to me."

"I don't think I have ever met anyone who loves books that much."

"Now you have." I smiled proudly.

"Come sit with me. We can talk while you wait."

"Okay."

"My Name's Mira-Jane anyway but my friends call me Mira." Mira said as we walked to a small table in the center of the library.

"Lucy."

"So, Have anyone interesting in your life?"

"I-in-interesting?" I stammered.

"Yeah, like a boyfriend? Or Girlfriend?"

"Oh, No." I shook my head vigorously.

"Hmm."

"Why are you asking?"

Mira looked around for a moment. When she was done, her eyes landed on me and leaned in. "I love Love. Thrive on others relationships." She whispered.

The face I made at the comment made Mira snicker.

"I get that face all the time. So come on honey, dish. Crushes? Sexy thoughts?"

"Maybe you have better luck watching movies." I sighed.

"But that's why I agreed to this high school gig. High school is a real life Movie!"

"I don't see it." I murmured.

"Think about it. There's the jocks. Some dumb but always that one special one and the slow one. There's the one cheerleader that runs the school. There's the girl's that wish that one guy will pay attention to her. Then there is betrayal, lust, angst, confusion, love, stress, and misunderstandings."

I thought about it for a moment. Most of what Mira said was true but I, personally didn't know. Most of the students here just think they're more important than they really are.

"I guess you could be right." I slowly answered.

"Hey, Luce! We have to go get Wendy now." A deep shout echoed in the mostly silent room.

I turned around to see Natsu walking toward us. He was sweaty from practice but still smiling. Of course.

"Okay. Just let me say goodbye." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Oh, hi Mira!" Natsu exclaimed and waved.

I looked back at Mira then at Natsu. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she is Lisanna's older sister. Used to come to the house with Lisanna all the time. Then she graduated, went to college, and stopped showing up."

"Harsh truth. But I'm back for a little while so maybe we can catch up?" Mira Laughed.

"Sure. Come by anytime." Natsu said, then looked to me. "Let's go."

I sighed and nodded my head. To Mira, I added, "Well anyway, It was nice meeting you."

I got up from the table and walked out the door with Natsu. He instinctively took my bag from me and carried it to the car. By this point in our friendship, I had just learned to accept these things.

"Okay. Join us for dinner? I think it's the best we can do for Wendy today." Natsu asked as we got in the car.

….

Mira

"I've met her." I said into the rectangular cell phone.

"Do what you have too. We'll help in any way we can." The person on the other end responded.

I pulled the phone from my ear and clicked the end call button. I smiled sweetly to myself and sighed. "Oh this is going to be fun."


	9. Fun in the Water

**Chapter 9: Fun in the Water. **

**Hi! Me again ready with yet another interesting chapter! **

**Oh gosh I had no clue how many people actually follow this story! Wow thanks! **

**To JellyBeanBubbles: by this point, yes Natsu is experiencing romantic feelings and no he is not quite aware. But I have that all planned out when he does finally know what it is. I also have when Lucy does. I hope that this is understandable and you enjoy the ride to discovery. But for now, they had fallen into this comfortable friendship that blinds them of their first reactions to one another. **

**And as a side note, I recently (like two minutes ago) read the newest Manga chapter for Fairy Tail and HOLY SHIT! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT WAS SO AMAZING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, GO READ THAT NOW SO I DON'T ACCIDENTALLY TELL SOMEONE WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Well anyway, I won't bore any of you with my blabbing and just get to the good stuff. **

Friday, September 26.

Lucy P.O.V.

"Hi Lulu. Long time no ride." Levy said as she slid into the passenger seat beside me.

I smiled at the petite blunette and began driving again, this time to the school. "I know right! Natsu is always picking me up. I never get to drive anymore." I pouted.

Levy chuckled a little. " Or Gajeel, Jet, or Droy offered to take me."

"We never have time for one another. When did our lives become this? Surrounded by boys?" I fake-whined.

"When you came to a real high school." Levy pointed out.

I took a long second to think about it. It was kind of true. Not completely. I had went to the high school one semester in my junior year. It was just the registration of senior year that caused this new life.

As I continued to maul over it, I saw Levy's face scrunch up as if she had a bad thought or smelled something.

"What's wrong?"

"It smells horrendous in here."

"What are you talking about?" I gasped. I didn't smell anything. And, I was appalled by the idea that something could be in my car to cause it. Other than my books, nothing was placed in this car.

Levy spun around in the seat, sniffing out the source as I kept driving. When Levy returned to her original upright position, she had a grease soaked paper bundle in her hands. Most of it was yellow but a few circles of bluish-purple color.

"What is this?" Levy squeaked.

"I don't know!" I screeched, horrified by the object.

Levy pulled it up to her nose and sniffed it up close. She attempted to lick it but the high 'eck' noise that I choked up stopped my best friend. Instead she settled for peeling the paper back to see what was inside.

"OMG!" Levy screamed, throwing the thing onto the dashboard

Once again the sound that Levy made scared me making me swerve and once again I barely saved us in the nick of time. After the scare, I pulled over onto the side of the road.

'_Next time I won't be so lucky.'_

I waited until my breathing returned to normal before chancing a look at the strange object Levy had pulled out of the car. Right now all I could still see was the discolored paper. But as I leaned up very slow like I could see white and green -kind of fuzzy looking. Then it moved. The white was maggots.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed as I rolled down the window and swatted the dish out of the car.

"Kill who? Why?" Levy asked.

"Natsu."

…...

(Natsu P.O.V.)

Friday mornings were always my favorite. There were no morning practices so I got a little extra sleep, school was easier because the teachers gave us slack for the weekend, and most nights ended with a game.

I drove into the school parking lot with the 'Happy Friday' mindset. It wasn't until I was walking toward the school building that I noticed something wasn't right. Or someone. Lucy had caught sight of me and was marching over. Normally, she would look like she was hopping from excitement. Usually it was because she was reading 'the most fascinating book'. Today however was different. Today she looked mad, fuming, kill intent in her eyes.

I gulped.

She looked down right scary.

"H-hi Luce. What's up?" I stuttered.

"Natsu Ash Dragneel! You left that nasty-ass burrito in my car!" Lucy yelled when she was standing in front of me.

"S-s-sorry Luce. I most have forgot it." I stuttered again, clearly intimated by her. Well at least when she was angry.

"Sorry is not going to solve this Natsu!"

I had to get away. I had to get away now! Before she did anything harmful to me. I took off running in the direction of the school gyms. I didn't look back; just ran for my life.

…

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Chasing after a teenage boy who spent hours a week working out and running back and forth across fields was definitely a bad decision. Natsu was still going strong; by this point running towards a hopefully safe place, the school pool. I, however, was huffing as I ran after him and winced in pain as a stitch formed on my side. One would think after spending so much time with Natsu, I would be better at this physical training thing! But I was not going to give up! Oh, no! I had specifically told him not to get in the car with that greasy Mexican food and he did it anyway. He was going to pay for that even if I exhorted myself a little.

When Natsu charged into the upcoming pool building, I smirked he can't get far now.

….

(Erza P.O.V.)

I had just got out of my car and started walking to the school building when I saw a quick blur of Natsu running across the school parking lot followed a bit slower by Lucy. From what I could guess, Natsu had done something to either a.) offend Lucy and she wanted payback or b.) he had embarrassed her and she wanted revenge.

I chuckled a little then started walking forward, hopeful to find someone who knew what was going on.

Up ahead, I saw that a small group had formed at Lucy's car and at the center Levy was demonstrating or explaining something, I didn't know -there was a lot of hand motions. I zeroed in on the group greeting Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Jett who were all standing around Levy.

"...when they started running." Levy had just finished saying.

"What's going on?" I asked, the only one out of the loop.

"Hot head made a mess in Lucy's car." Gray laughed.

"Lucy is going to kill Natsu!" Juvia squeaked.

"Gi-hi" Gajeel added in his signature laugh.

I looked back in the direction the two had disappeared and smiled. "Want to see how this ends?"

Everyone in the group also smiled and nodded their heads. No one in particular started running first; but at one moment everyone was pumping their legs faster and faster toward the building the previous two had just entered.

….

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"Lucy, come on we can talk about this." Natsu begged.

After running into the building, Natsu had tried to get into the changing rooms but they were locked giving me the perfect opportunity to corner him.

I wouldn't listen to his reasoning. I was going to punish him somehow and he might as well man up and accept it. And I could see him processing his options, going through each plan thoroughly. He was going to concede. Finally something clicked. But it wasn't what I expected to see.

Natsu's face had turned up into a playful smile.

"What are you thinking?" I gulped, suddenly feeling less frightening.

Before I knew it, Natsu ran at me and lifted me over his shoulder. I squeaked at the swift movements then kicked my legs around.

"Natsu, put me down!"

The sound of the gym doors opening and closing was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in the chlorine saturated water.

..

(Third Person. P.O.V.)

"Lucy!" Levy shouted, seeing her best friend and Natsu drop down into the water.

"How dare Natsu do that! Soaking a girl during school hours!" Erza boomed. Everyone standing around her shivered in fear from the growing deathlike aura around her. Erza discarded her school bag and shoes before diving into the water.

Gray started to take his shirt off (on his own freewill for once.) and kick off his shoes. "If Erza is doing it, so am I." He said before jumping in.

It didn't take long for everyone to have at that point shed the important objects and to have jumped into the water.

Lucy's head popped out of the water first then shortly followed by Natsu's. The girl was sputtering, getting the water out of her mouth. The boy however was laughing already. Then one by one, their friends heads began to pop up everywhere. And just in time to see Lucy swam over to Natsu and dunk his head under water again.

He came back up spitting out half-swallowed water and coughing.

"Oh, come on Luce, Don't be angry anymore." Natsu whined.

"She can be angry if she wants!" Levy said, sticking up for her friend.

The tiny blunette took her right hand and skidded the top of the water in Natsu's direction, splashing a good bit of it at his face.

"You just put her in the water, you jerk." Erza added, splashing Natsu also.

"Is everyone going to pick on me?" Natsu shouted, wiping the new water off his face.

Lucy laughed whole-heartedly at this. "Yep." and she splashed him too.

"That's not fair!" Gray butted in, swimming to Natsu's side and splashing Lucy.

After that, a full on splashing war erupted; Girls vs. Boys. Shrieks and loud bodacious laughs bounced off the walls of the building and the cement around the pool had a fine thick coating of slick water around it.

…..

(Lucy P.O.V.)

We were in the pool for no longer than ten minutes when a loud, booming voice thundered above all of us. Immediately everyone paused in their actions, terrified. We all knew too well whom the voice belonged to and we all knew the consequence of being caught by her. One by one, however, we turned in the water to face the horrid woman. And no matter how many times I have seen her and her disapproving glare, it still twisted my stomach. Again my stomach dropped and I lowered my gaze but I repressed the urge to cower behind Natsu's and Erza's bodies.

At the edge of the pool, the swim coach Aquarius stood with a ten foot wide aura of pure terror swarming around her. Her blue hair tumbled limply down her back but had this electric quality zapping through it and her blue eyes were harsh; icy and cold, pure steeled anger.

"What are you doing in my pool?" She repeated.

Gray was the first to speak. "Sorry coach. We didn't.."

"Stop your silly half-cooked excuses! Get out of my pool and go see the principal!" Aquarius screeched.

A collective of shivers vibrated throughout the warm chlorine water. One by one, all eight of us rushed to the edge and clumsily climbed on the soaking, freezing cement. Out of the water, my white button up blouse and black skirt with the white roses printed on it clung to my skin, and if it wasn't for the royal blue cotton jacket I wore, I was sure way too much would be available for unwanted viewing. And added on top of that, the hairstyle that I had spent an hour on this morning was undoubtedly ruined beyond repair and so was my mascara.

But my appearance didn't even faze me at the moment due to the feeling of shame that creeped into my chest. I had missed my first class of the day because I had stupidly followed a boy into the school pool and we were caught by one of the scariest teachers in this school. And the punishment for this could not be good.

I felt all the color leave my cheeks.

Would they call my dad?

A flash of his angry scowl appeared in my mind and I gulped.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu whispered in my ear.

My attention was drawn to the soaking boy beside me and the sounds of our friends leaving the building -closely followed by Coach Aquarius-, and I realized that I had been froze in place by the lip of the pool. Natsu was staring intently at me, like he had been there for a little while. His hand hovered near my left shoulder, trembling slightly either from the cold or uncertainty.

I always liked that side of him. The scared side. It was nice to know that he had one of those.

"I might be." I answered. I knew I couldn't say for sure I will be okay because I was completely vague of what would happen but I could be over thinking all off this. I knew , however, that Natsu might not be happy with my answer but I couldn't give him anything else.

I think Natsu also sensed that because he didn't demand a better answer. Just let me walk out of the gym and did the same himself.

..

Things didn't change at the guidance office. The principal decided we would get detention and a phone call to our parents. I saw a few shoulders sag with relief at the small punishment but I stiffened. My father couldn't know I was already breaking rules in only the second month! Levy and I shared a glance of knowing; knowing how he would react. We were told to wait outside and he would individually bring us in one by one to call our parents. Natsu went first and when he came out, he didn't look fazed at all. Next was Gray and he looked a little mortified. Then it was me.

Suddenly my legs turned to jelly, my stomach dropped into a bottomless pit, and my mind went numb. I stood slowly and awkwardly walked to the office where a phone was awaiting a call to my father. As Principal Dreyar dialed his work number, I sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Mr. Heartfilia, This is Makarov Dreyar, principal at Fairy Tail High school. I am calling on behalf of your Daughter's behavior today." Makarov stated into the device.

Suddenly my half dry clothes became itchy and felt all too confining.

I heard my father say something on the other end, obviously disturbed by the phone call he was receiving.

"She was caught skipping class twice now. The third time will result in suspension of three days. Yes sir. Yes. I understand. Sure. I'll be waiting."

Makarov hung up the phone and looked me in the eyes. "Your Father is coming up to the school. Please wait outside once more until he arrives."

Oh no.

Silently I exited the office and sat in the nearest chair. I was right to fear this. My Father was going to explode.

….

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I was very lucky. Makarov hadn't been able to reach Grandine. After failing to reach her, he tried Igneel. Dad was at work but he had his personal phone on him and when Makarov told him what happened, I just happened to hear the reaction from the other side of the phone and was able to tell that Igneel was boisterously laughing.

However, by the look Lucy had on her face when she rejoined everyone outside and the way she slumped into the chair, she was not so lucky. Her normally rosy cheeks were sickly white and she had bit her lip so hard there was a drip of dark red blood on the corner of her bottom lip. Her legs trembled slightly and she was fidgeting with the damp sleeves of her jacket.

But what was the most disturbing was her eyes. They had changed from the normal warm smiling orbs I was used to seeing to a look much like stone and they were so far away- I doubt she could even see anything in the white walled waiting room we were sitting in.

I made a move to go to her and see what was wrong but as soon as I lifted myself out of my own green stuffed chair, I felt a gentle hand fall on my arm.

I looked at the small hand and followed the arm attached to the person to whom it belonged. Levy.

She didn't speak one word but I knew what she was saying. She looked sad (Most likely for Luce) but stern. Levy was telling me -hotheaded and stubborn Natsu- that it was best to let Lucy alone for a little bit.

I was confused but I wasn't going to ask questions. I figured Levy must know best in this situation. It wasn't until Lucy's Dad -a man I had only seen in photos myself- showed up to school did I know why Lucy looked so scared and why Levy told me to leave her be.

He had an air of demand around him. On the outside he was clean and expressionless but on the inside I could tell he was strongly displeased. Heck, for a second, he reminded me of what could have happened to me if Grandine had heard about this instead of Igneel. Then I thought of what Grandine would have done which made me think what will Mr. Heartfilia do?

I suddenly got scared for Lucy.

(third person P.O.V.)

"Is that Jude Heartfilia!? CEO of Heartfilia Enterprises?!" Gray whispered harshly, leaning in close to Erza's ear.

"I think it is." Juvia answered the indirect question.

"What is he doing here?"

"Do you think he owns part of the school?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We would be in uniforms if he did!"

"Well, why else would he be here?"

"Maybe, Makarov was going to buy something from him."

"That doesn't make any sense. The Heartfilia business is mostly trains."

The whispered questions swirled around the group as each of them tried to reason why Mr. Heartfilia was there. But most of them was just spitting thoughtless answers. Erza, however, was putting some rather hard thinking into this.

Why would the CEO of the top business in the country be coming to a high school in the middle of the day? It was illogical. He obviously had important work and wouldn't stop for just anything. And if it was for business with Makarov, he could have just sent a representative. As for his clearly annoyed emotion, why would a business trip requiring a purchase have him behave in such ways?

Erza pondered these thoughts as her friends bickered back in forth. Nothing was making sense. And that angered her. Why was this so hard to figured out?

It wasn't until her eyes fell on a terrified Lucy that something clicked.

What was her last name again?

Now that she thought about it Erza didn't think Lucy had ever told anyone.

"Natsu? Did Lucy ever tell you her last name?" Erza inquired.

"Yeah, it's Heartfilia. Why?" He answered, turning to look at her.

Silence broke out around the group. Five pairs of eyes trained on Natsu.

"She is a Heartfilia?"

"Jude Heartfilia must be her father!"

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"


	10. Mira's first attempt and the Decision

**Chapter 10: Mira's First Attempt.**

**So, Hi everyone! Sorry I have been gone for so long! I had hoped to be much further in this story by now, but life has different plans for us. Oh well. I hope that this chapter is acceptable for the time y'all have waited. **

October 1, 2014

(Lucy P.O.V.)

It has been five days since the conference between my father and the principal. After the short notice meeting, Dad took me home but ignored me -not much different from any other day.

It had also been five days since everyone of Natsu's -now mine- friends found out my last name and what my family did for a living. At first, they all had been a little hurt that I hadn't told them and wanted to know why but after I had explained that I had wanted them to like me for me and not for my name, they had understood. I could tell they were still a little hurt but they accepted it. I could still hear Erza's response to my reasoning and I still felt gratitude for the friends I have made.

Now I sat in front of my vanity mirror fixing my hair and makeup, preparing for a day at school (an surprising activity, you know, after the meeting about my behavior last Friday). About three minutes ago, Natsu had sent a text telling me once again I was not driving myself to school but he was. Honestly, I might as well sell my beetle. At least that way it might be used!

My fingers played with the soft curls I had made of my hair as I waited for the call that my ride was there. I studied my reflection a little to make sure I hadn't made a smudge with the little eyeliner I put on. That was one lesson I had learned from my mother long ago.

When I was little, I went to her bedroom as she was getting ready for some Gala event or something and I wanted to know what was in all the little tubes and bottles on the table in front of her. That was when she told me about makeup. Women don't need makeup. They only apply it in little amounts for fun. Or when they are old to hide un-sightful blemishes. But that was the thing about mother. She never needed them. Not even on her death bed. Her skin still glowed magically.

"Ms. Lucy. A Natsu Dragneel is here to escort you to school." Capricorn announced, peeking his head into the bedroom.

"I'll be down in a moment." I replied clearly.

When he had left, I stood from my chair and smoothed the white tank top I wore. I grabbed my cardigan and bag, then walked out to meet Natsu. As I descended the staircase, my boots scuffed on the steps. It was so oddly quite that I could hear these sounds. On a normal morning, there would be so much hustle and bustle around the house that I couldn't really pinpoint one sound. Now it was all I could hear. It was very disturbing.

"Lucy." My father called.

That was why. He was actually home this morning.

Slowly, I approached the office I knew that he would be sitting in. Inside the small room, I saw him looking in a book on his desk already dressed and groomed for the day. He spoke to me without looking up.

"You are to come straight home today. We have things to discuss."

"Yes sir." I found myself saying.

He pushed the book into the corner of his desk and rose from behind the desk, all in one fluid motion. He buttoned the buttons of his jacket and walked past me. Without even looking at me.

And just like that, our communication for the morning was over.

However, I stayed where I was. Looking into the warden's office.

Why had he become this man? What happened to the father that would sit to have tea parties with a little five year old girl? The man that would laugh with mother in the late evenings, the one that I occasionally caught dancing in the living room with no music? The once ever so romantic?

"Lucy, Where are you? We gotta' go!" Natsu shouted into the large house, dragging me from my disappointments.

I sighed heavily. Impatient as ever.

"I know, I know. We have to go." I drawled, leaving my father's office and walked to the front door. As I came out from behind the staircase, I saw Natsu roll his head toward me.

"Really Luce?"

"What?" I stuttered, pausing just in front of him.

"Do you always have to be late?"

"I wouldn't be late if someone didn't insist on driving me."

….

(Mira-Jane P.O.V.)

I have been brainstorming for what seems like forever now; trying to think of the perfect way to get those two cute high school students together. Those two teenagers that didn't seem to notice the special connection they held. I refused to give up until they saw what they had.

One faithful morning, a splendid idea blasted into my mind. A kissing Booth! It was perfect really. A simple, innocent intimate touch could open the floodgates of their secret feelings and emotions. Getting the booth was very easy, just sell it as a way to support a school program and anything is approved nowadays.

Now on this fine Wednesday morning, I stood in an empty hall decorating a wooden stand with brilliant red hearts, puffy plastic lips, and tiny little footballs. Visions of how perfect my plan was flashed in my mind sending electric shocks of excitement through me. I was so absorbed into the euphoria of the thoughts as I absentmindedly dumped confetti and glitter onto the stand and the floor around it that I didn't hear the school security approach me.

"Oi, Librarian!"

A deep disgruntle voice drew me out of my mind and into the present. I looked up from the stand to see the school security guard about five feet from the glitter zone. He was staring over with a face of revulsion with his hands on his hips. Blonde hair stood in short spikes, mostly poking out from under a flat black hat. Under the hat, his eyebrows were furrowed and I noticed a lightening shaped scar over his right eye. This man was also one fit man. Muscles bulged under the tight shirt he wore and his strong arms looked as if they could rip the sleeves. He was really cute. Hot.

He also looked very familiar. Now, what was his name? Larry? Roxas? Lane?

My finger tapped my chin as I tried to name the tall blonde brute in my line of vision.

I know it couldn't have been a tough name, and I know I know it.

Maybe he was a senior when I was a freshmen in high school? I thought back to the fuzzy memory of a crowd of senior boys that I once chased when I was young. I saw boys with brown hair and some with black and a few with blonde. Some were bad, with the tattoos and were sneak out for a smoke behind the gym. Some were good that liked to study in the library during study hall. And then there were the athletes.

This had to be why he looked familiar. After that one year, I dumped all those friends that I would skip school with and practically stalk guys with. I focused on my studies and taking care of my little siblings. I never took time for a great social life. If it wasn't for the childhood friends that had always been there for me even through my rough patch, I would never had any fun in school.

The man switched his weight from one foot to the other and a new annoyed look passed onto his face. It was then that I noticed that I was rudely staring at him. I removed the finger from my chin and glanced back at the kissing booth, deciding it was best to straighten up rather than trying to remember who he was. But then I couldn't help but wonder why he had pulled my attention to him to begin with.

"So, why have I been graced with your presence?" I asked sweetly, as I flicked some confetti to the side.

For a moment, the question was followed by silence and I thought he wasn't going to answer but then he opened his mouth.

"What is this?" He demanded with a wide gesture with his arm.

"A kissing booth." I practically sang with glee.

A very loud, disbelieving groan escaped the blonde man. As a result, I tried to fry him with my eyes. However, unaffected, he covered his face with his hands.

"Grandfather just allows everything nowadays." He mumbled from behind his hands.

It was then that I knew his name. Laxus Dreyar. Really should have known that sooner. He was the one I had been mostly impressed with back then. He wasn't anything to special, he was just unique. He never got into trouble really, just listened to his music and minded his business. He wasn't very studious either. Like I said he stuck mostly to himself. He did, however, have a small group of friends that always hung around everyday and Laxus would have an indifferent look about him.

Even back when we attended the school, Makarov was the principal and it was big news to me when I heard that Laxus was related to him. I remember back then thinking it must suck living with the principal and not getting away with anything.

"Want to be the first customer?"

Laxus looked merely shocked that I asked him that. He kind of puffed up in an angry huff and stalked away. A soft, light giggle passed my lips and I went back to my decorating.

…

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"All I'm saying is-"

"I don't care. I'm right about this."

"No way is Gray Fullbuster better than me in anyway!" Natsu sneered and gave me a sideways glance.

"You just don't want to admit that you're not perfect at everything." I joked and stuck out my tongue.

"I'm better than that pool toy." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

I burst into a fit of laughter and Natsu gave me a short, lethal glare before turning his focus back to the road. I laughed a little harder. As soon as I got in the car this morning, he told me about the latest Natsu/Gray competition. This time was a match to see who was better at balancing a ball on their head. If you ask me, it was stupid but messing with Natsu about the fact that he lost was very much fun.

"Fine, I'll show you I'm better than him! Today after school."

"Okay but this time, don't let the 'sun' get in your eyes."

By this time, Natsu had pulled into a parking space and we were pulling our bags out of the backseat. As I reached for my bag, the fine leather slipped from my fingers. Natsu had already grabbed it and pulled it over his shoulder.

"You know I can carry that myself." I protested.

"With all these heavy books? I don't think you can." Natsu teased.

"Give me my bag."

"If you can catch me!" Natsu challenged.

Before I knew it, he was racing toward the school building and I was yet again chasing him like a nitwit. Even with the weight of two school bags to slow him down, he was incredibly fast compared to my out-of-shape body. By the time I reached the entrance doors, there was a stitch in my side and I was out of breath. Then inside the building, I couldn't see the pink haired male because of all the students loitering in the hall.

"How can he disappear so quickly?" I gasped. I walked through the crowd of people, looking occasionally for Natsu when I saw the trophy case they keep near the guidance office. Inside was a picture of last years' football team and a few miscellaneous plastic gold medals. But what I was interested in was the picture with a certain pink haired friend.

"Oh yeah, that's how." I mumbled. I took a deep breath and leaned against a row of lockers.

"Lucy?"

I turned my head to see Levy approaching with a worried expression.

"Why do you look so tired?"

"Natsu stole my bag."

"And naturally you had to chase him." Levy sighed while taking her place beside me on the lockers. "Will you ever learn?"

"Nope." I laughed.

"So what are we doing today?" Levy questioned as we began our walk toward our first class.

"Mr. Heartfilia finally wants to talk about the other day." I scoffed.

"He's not going to take you out of school, is he?" Levy asked, her voice very shaky. She stopped walking to give me a very panicked look.

I looked at the ground and anywhere that wasn't the sad blue haired girl by me. I couldn't tell her no, but I also couldn't say yes because even I didn't know what he was going to do. I wish I didn't have to worry about it so much but I wasn't ready for all this to end.

"Come on, help me find Natsu." I exclaim, trying to temporarily forget about the current situation my home life was in.

Levy shook her hand then flashed a bright smile at me. She took off running ahead of me, shouting at people to move and shoving the others while I quickly followed.

"Natsu!" Levy shouted.

"Natsu!" I echoed.

….

Levy and I followed the crowd toward the cafeteria during our lunch hour just like any other day. Once inside, we would meet up with Natsu and the gang. But today, something was different. People were clustering toward one side of the hall before the cafeteria, making it impossible to move forward.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning to Levy to see if she knew anything.

"I don't know." She murmured.

Levy stood on her tip-toes to attempt to see over the crowd but was unsuccessful. She also tried jumping but the only thing she achieved was making me laugh. The tiny girl glanced back at me with an unamused face but it changed almost immediately.

"Let me climb on your shoulders!" She proclaimed.

"No way!" I shrieked back. There was no way I would be able to keep her held up there. She moved around too much.

"Come on Lucy!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Levy whined.

"Do you see these puny shoulders? Yeah they have trouble holding a school bag for too long. How do you expect them to hold you?" I gave her a stern stare as I dragged out the sentence hoping it would sink in.

It did.

Levy's head sank and she stared at her shoes. I felt terrible for telling her no, but really we couldn't do it. We would end up on the floor in a tangled mess; like a pretzel.

"Maybe we should just ask someone.." I trailed out the thought testing the idea.

Levy glanced at me with a new wonder and ran down the hallway without an explanation or anything. For just a moment, I wondered what she was doing. Just one.. or two moments, then I returned my attention to the growing crowd. I tried the tiptoeing thing like Levy did but I probably couldn't see anything more than she could.

After waiting for a few minutes, the curiosity that was crawling inside me had had enough. I needed to know the answer now. So instead of waiting for Levy to return with whatever popped into her mind, I started slowing moving around people. It was difficult and I was making little progress but I was getting through. The closer I got however, I began to notice something. The further I got in, the less females I saw. The only people I was seeing was guys. I paused for only a moment; too scared to stop long (who knew what was happening). Another thing I was noticing was a lot of shining pink and red in one particular spot.

I fought the crowd to get to the odd pink explosion and when I got there I was more than surprised.

I saw Mira-Jane smiling and talking to a few guys. All who had money folded in their hands.

"Mira?" I called out above the buzz in the area.

"Lucy! Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're here!" Mira squealed as she rushed over and grabbed my arm. In my ear, she whispered. "Can you watch the booth for me? I REALLY gotta pee." She even did a little dance as if I needed further convincing on the subject.

"Sure." I agreed.

Mira sighed in relief than moved out of the way so I could walk behind the very glittery pink wooden stand Mira-Jane had sat up.

And I still didn't know what she was doing here.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Yeah?" She asked, spinning around to look at me.

"What is this?"

"A kissing booth, Silly!"

"What? Mira! Don't leave me here!" I screamed, but it was to no avail. Mira just kept pushing past the crowd of boys, ignoring my pleas. Soon I couldn't see her anymore, just green bills, beefy hands, acne covered faces, and puckered lips.

"Please don't take long!" I cried.

…..

(Mira P.O.V.)

Step two complete. Now for step three. Shaming Natsu until he goes over to 'help out' with the cause. Now where would I find him? There was only two places that a teenage boy like him would be. The cafeteria or the football field. Well most likely where ever there was food. I snuck around the guys that was at the booth and walked into the cafeteria. It only took a quick second to spot the wild locks of pink hair that belonged to my special friend, and in no time at all, I was standing beside the large group of friends.

"Hello Mira-Jane." Erza greeted around a bite of strawberry cake.

"Hello!" I sang. I gave a polite smile and wave of my hand before turning my attention to Natsu who was stuffing his face with various questionable foods. "Have you been by the kissing booth yet?"

A spray of food erupted from his mouth and landed all onto Gray's face. The raven haired boy's face turned red from anger in less than a second.

"What you do that for!?" Gray yelled.

"I thought your face needed an improvement!" Natsu teased.

"I'm gonna pou-" Gray started, standing from his chair and Natsu quickly doing the same.

"Boys. You're not doing anything stupid, are you?" Erza asked, not even looking at the two.

"No ma'am!" they shouted and sat back down.

"Ah-hmm." I cleared my throat. Natsu forgotten that I was there and looked back at me.

"Kissing booth? Have you been?" I repeated.

"Why would I go to the kissing booth Mira?" Natsu questioned with a highly confused face; it was almost adorable.

"Because it's to get your football team new equipment!" I whimpered and pouted my lip out. Big teardrops welled up in my eyes. Playing my vulnerable side to get what I want.

"Natsu! What you making Mira cry for?" Juvia cried, releasing Gray's arm and running over to me and hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry Mira! I'll go right now!" Natsu shouted and ran away as fast as he could.

….

(Levy P.O.V.)

I returned to the crowded corridor with Gajeel Redfox in hopes that I could sit on his shoulders to see over the herd, but when I did come back everything had a form of order.

"Where is the curiously crowded event you were talking about?" Gajeel snorted, looking down at me.

"It was here five minutes ago!" I Snapped.

"Well it's not here now."

I puffed up in mild anger and turned away from him. I stared into the less rambunctious space and began to think. Maybe it wasn't as crowded looking as it was but there was definitely something still going on.

I marched toward the center or the place everything was happening, without Gajeel.

"Ah Levy, don't be mad." Gajeel laughed.

"I'm not mad." I retorted, stopping long enough to look back at him.

Gajeel laughed a little more and walked casually to follow me. I rolled my eyes and continued to what I could now see as a giant red and pink explosion. When I got closer, I could see the words 'Kissing Booth' above a white painted wooden stand that had been covered in red glitter, confetti, and heart cutouts. What surprised me the most was the blonde girl I saw under the sign.

"Lucy?" I shrieked in disbelief.

Lucy had just kissed the cheek of a tall, brunette football player and sweetly waved him along. When I called her name, she looked over at me with a face of relief.

"Oh thank god! You have to help me!" Lucy pleaded. She ran over and gripped my arm. " Mira-Jane abandoned me here! You have to go find her!"

"Okay! Okay, okay!" I agreed." Just please let go of my arm!"

Lucy slowly released my arm and I nodded to her to let her know I was going to help her now. I turned to Gajeel and gave him my most serious look.

"Where would she be?" I asked.

"Who?" Gajeel said, pretending he hadn't been paying attention.

"I know you know who!"

…

Gajeel and I searched the library first since she kind of worked there. When we didn't find her there, I sent Gajeel one way and I went the other to cover more ground. I told him to text me if he found her. Of course he complained about me ruining his free period but I think he had nothing better to do and that's why he did it.

One by one, I looked in every possible place Mira could be. As I was walking around the office, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dig it out only to find a text from Jett. Instead of answering it, I just put the phone away.

"Where could that she devil be?" I whispered.

I looked at my watch to see how much time was left to lunch period and freaked when I saw we only had ten minutes to find Mira. I was gradually growing impatient. I walked down the hall thinking of where she could be yet I couldn't think of anywhere else to search. Finally, I gave up and called Gajeel.

The phone rang five times before he finally answered me.

"What?" he answered.

"Have you found her?"

"yes."

"Where?!" I yelled.

"She's in the cafeteria." He spoke calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gajeel didn't answer this one. He sat quietly on the other end. Then I felt a buzz on my cheek. I pulled the phone away to see what it was. Gajeel had finally sent the text.

Mira-Jane in Lunchroom.

"You're an asshole." I mutter then hung up. With a long exhale, I make my way to the cafeteria. But not before making a promise to punish Gajeel.

…..

After a while, I found Mira and I took a breather to sit beside her and get some answers for my questions.

"Hi Levy! It's been so long!" Mira shouted and gathered me into a long.

"Hey Mira." I greet.

After she lets me go, I take a deep breath then look at her squarely.

"What's with the Kissing booth?" I asked.

"Oh, isn't it just brilliant? I came up with it last night." Mira squealed excitedly.

"Um sure. But why?" I pressed.

"Because a innocent kiss can be so much more." Mira answered with an evil smirk.

I thought about it for a moment but it really wasn't making much sense. Why would Mira need a kissing booth? She was too old for any high school student. Unless she was hoping for a teacher but that would be very weird. Nothing was connecting. Until I thought about poor Lucy who was stuck there until Mira came back. Then the night that Lucy came to the bonfire a few weeks back came flooding into my mind.

"You thought that if Natsu and Lucy shared a kiss they would realize they are more than friends." I said rather than asked if it was true.

"Isn't it the best idea?" Mira asked, a bit too high pitched.

I looked around the table to see everyone else's opinion. Juvia looked away from Gray long enough to agree with Mira then went back to Gray. Erza joined my dumbfounded look, and the boys pretended not to care.

"Mira. We know that this is your special skill and all, but do you really think this is a good idea?" Erza asked, looking Mira in the eye.

"Why wouldn't it?" Mira pondered, her eyes glistening over.

"Well, do you really think one kiss out of hundreds is really going to matter?" Erza pointed out.

"Plus what if she kisses someone else and they both feel something?" Juvia interrupted suddenly.

"Oh no I hadn't even thought of that!"

"I don't think that'll happen. When I saw her, she was just giving them a kiss on the cheek."

But by the time I said this, Mira was already running for the door.

…...

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Where was Mira? She said she would be right back? She should know how awkward this is! Slowly, I was making my way through the waves of guys but it was like the line had tripled in size since I got here. One at a time I would take their dollar, give them a kiss on the cheek, then send them away. Sure some of them complained about the rip off but I shooed them away eventually with my boring talk on mathematics.

"Luce? What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Natsu standing beside me. "Mira made me stand in for her. What are you doing here?"

"Mira told me to help out since it was for the football team." He smiled.

I smiled back at him as he took a spot behind the booth. The next guy walked up to the booth and I went back to my cycle. With there being no girls, Natsu just stood there waiting for something to do.

"Why do I have to be here? All the guys want you!" Natsu joked.

"You want some?" I asked. I looked at him and saw he wasn't liking just standing around.

"No, I'm not taking your customers." Natsu pouted.

"It's okay. You don't have too."

I picked up the megaphone I found earlier and flicked it on.

"Once in a lifetime offer! A chance to kiss Natsu Dragneel! Just one dollar!" I shout into the speaker.

I put the device down then turned my attention back to Natsu. "See?"

….

The bell rang above, letting us know it was time to return to class. The mass of people in front of us slowly dispersed and Natsu and I finally got a break. And Mira finally returned.

"Thank you Lucy. You're a saint." She sighed then flashed a great big smile. Then to Natsu she added: " Natsu, did you help?"

"Yep! I got..." Natsu trailed off as he counted the woad of cash he had in his hand. "fifty-eight dollars."

Mira smiled at him and clapped her hands together. "That's good! Now go on, go back to class!"

…..

(Mira-Jane P.O.V.)

I walked around my beautiful creation and picked up a round pink football. Then I placed it down and sat on the floor.

"I'm going to have to try harder." I sighed.

…

(Lucy P.O.V.)

It was the last period of the day and I was mindlessly copying notes of the board when a phone rang in the classroom. The sudden noise caused a ripple in the classroom as it jolted awake half the class. Mr. Conbolt left his podium and went to answer the ringing phone.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Grab your things. Your father is here to take you home." He called out.

Fear clinched my stomach and my lungs felt like rubber as I stood up and collected my notebook and bag, and walked out of the classroom. My mind whirled with a million thoughts as I moved along the halls toward the front entrance. What was he going to say?

The only noise in the hall was the clicking of my boots and the swaying of my bag. Occasionally I would pass a classroom where a teacher was preaching loudly. Nothing to big. Nothing to distract me from my father. Well until I heard a male voice screaming at a student. A few moments later said student came strolling into the hall, still laughing about something. It was Natsu.

I had paused; standing perfectly still. I hadn't told Natsu about what my father said this morning. I hadn't told him how scared I was.

He was standing with his back to me, most likely still watching inside the classroom. I prayed he wouldn't turn around and see me as I tried silently crossing the hall to a stairwell that would take me downstairs. It was only twenty feet from where I stood. Luck please be on my side.

Placing on foot in front of the other, I began the long pace toward the doors that could save me. My eyes stayed on the mess of pink hair.

Please don't turn, please don't turn.

However, I guess since I was staring so hard or the fact that my boot just scuffed the floor, Natsu turned around.

"Hi, Luce. What's up?" He called and ran over.

My palms started to sweat and I gulped nervously. "Hey, Natsu."

He stopped right beside me and looked at me strangely.

"Lucy. Why do you look so nervous?"

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just an emergency at home. See you tomorrow!" I explained and ran as fast as I could. My worries were temporarily forgotten as I made my way downstairs and through the office. That is until I got outside and saw Capricorn waiting for me beside a black BMW. Then the weight of fear returned to my stomach.

….

The car ride home seemed longer today than any other day. It felt even longer than the time Natsu drove me home for the first time. The entire ride my mind jumped from the endless possibilities of punishments my father could come up with. By the time I arrived in front of the Heartfilia mansion, the sleeves of my cardigan where wrinkled and twisted beyond repair and my bottom lip practically had a hole chewed right through. I took a deep breath before climbing out of the car and into the house.

Inside Virgo took my school supplies and told me Mr. Heartfilia was waiting for me in the study. Mindlessly, I wandered through the foyer, behind the staircase, and into the pristine study where my father was sitting behind his desk, fingering through the book from this morning. I stood in front of his desk and cleared my throat, letting him know I was in there with him.

"Lucy."

"Father."

\ "It is time we discuss your behavior at school."

I didn't answer him this time. I knew there was no reason too. He would just silence me.

"You have been skipping classes. Breaking school rules. Letting your grades slip to a B. And, it's all because of a boy." Jude started.

"It's not.." I tried protesting only for my father's hand to stop me.

"You are the heir to the Heartfilia family. You are to behave as one. I will not have you parading around and ruining our name then our business." Father stood from his seat. " So to solve any problems, Starting next Monday, you will be attending the fine institute of Magnolia Academy. A strict all girls school. Every morning Capricorn will drive you to school and will pick you up every evening. You will devote your after school hours to your studies and on the weekends you will have private lessons at home. If , and only if, you complete your studies, you may visit your friends. If your behavior does not improve, I will sell your car. Do you understand?"

The air stopped in my throat as I sank into the leather chair opposite of my father. A different school? A chaperon? Private lessons? Is this his way of grounding me? What was he thinking?

"Answer me Lucy."

"Yes sir." I wheezed.

After I gave my reply, Jude returned to his seat and shuffled through a few loose papers.

Father looked me in the eye. "This is for the better. Here you will learn how to grow and take over the Business when I retire. And you still get to attend a real school."

I gave him a puzzled stare. Since when did he play the considerate card? I didn't believe it existed in the Jude Heartfilia deck.

"I believe that is all. You may excuse yourself now."

Conversations with dad never did end well or politely. They just..ended. He absorbed himself into whatever was on his desk and ignored the fact I was still in the room.

When I felt I could finally stand, I got up and made my way upstairs. All the way to my room servants would ask if I needed anything or insisted that I get something to eat but I ignored all their calls. Just went into the large lonely space and sat on the edge of my bed. I dug my phone out of my pocket and thought about calling Levy to let her know like I promised but I didn't think I could talk right now. My throat still felt like the Sahara desert. So instead I sent a brief text.

Transferring schools.

After I pressed send, I laid back and awaited her reply. I didn't have to wait long. Two minutes later my phone vibrated and I saw what Levy had to say.

What?!

…...


	11. The cornfield and confessions

**Chapter Eleven : Sleep Overs**

**Hello! So I have finally returned but by now do you really expect a chapter the next week? I wish I was that amazing. but nonetheless, the chapter is not late due to my incompetence. Instead, my computer decided it wanted to die and I had to quickly find a new one. **

**Oh gosh that last chapter! I never expected it to go like that! But never fear, everything will eventually work out and what do you know? Another Chapter is here to hopefully ease your mind! **

**Friday, October 3. **

**Lucy P.O.V. **

Autumn had arrived and it was a cold one. Already the nights had reached the low thirties and during the day the wind blew harshly, causing crimson red, golden yellow, and pumpkin orange leaves to fly off trees. During the day, the sun was less warm and everything smelled like autumn. There was no other word to describe that amazing smell. Sure it was the smell of brisk cold air playing in the many branches of hundreds of trees. It was the smell of the sun cooking millions of decaying spring leaves. It was the smell of winter just around the corner with all it's frost and snow. But the only word that worked for the comforting aroma was Autumn.

And this Friday night was no different.

I sat on a cold metal bleacher with a few of my closest friends as we watched our football team play against Lamia Scale high. Everyone was covered from head to toe in anything that could help them stay warm. Juvia huddled under a fleece blanket that Gray brought just for her and Gray had his arms wrapped around her for the little extra warmth. Erza had on a thick red coat and wool socks stuffed into her leather boots while Jellal had a black winter coat tucked up to his ears. Now Levy and I shared a blanket that was so comfortable it felt like a warm summer cloud, weird I know.

But anyway, the only reason I was even here tonight was because Natsu had been begging me all week to go to one of the games, that it could be a social outing for me and would give me something else to do besides staying home and reading another book, and well, after what happened with my Father, I decided I should go. I still haven't told anyone else that I'll be leaving Fairy Tail High Monday and I made Levy promise not to tell. I don't know how I'm going to do it yet either and that was killing me. I only had two days left. I was running out of time fast.

The crowd jumped up on their feet and cheers abrupted in a loud roar. Guys in black and white shirts on the green field blew whistles, and somewhere a loud buzzer rang through the windless night. The other side of the stadium groaned in unison.

I looked toward Erza and Gray who were also cheering. I stood up and made my way to them, to ask what just happened.

"Erza!" I shouted to be heard over the crowd to gain the attention of the red head. When I had, I asked. "What just happened?"

She didn't even look at me in a judging way as I asked. She simply grabbed my hands in hers and answered rather excitedly.

"Fairy tail just won the game!"

"So it's over?" I questioned, perking up happily.

Erza laughed. "Yes Lucy. It's over."

...

Once the game was over, we all went to the cornfield again. I had learned that this was a regular and special place for them all. This place was the beginning for a lot of relationships among the group. It was here in the secluded fields that Gray finally amitted that he cared deeply for Juvia. Where Erza finally convinced Jellal he deserved true happiness. But it wasn't just couple relationships that were forged, it was friendship relationships healed as well. Gajeel had lost his way not too long ago and everyone helped him through it, and one night while sitting in his tailgate, he finally recovered. saw the light of his friends once again. When Gray lost his sister, when Natsu thought he was going to lose his dad, when Lisanna found out about her overseas study program, when Erza became class president, when Juvia won the state championship for swimming, everything was celebritied and/or mourned here.

To hear about all these amazing things made me glad I had great friends like them. And keeping a secret like mine from thhem is making me feel worse and worse. I should just come out and say it but everytime I try, my throat closes up and it becomes difficult to breath. It's like the panic attacks I used to have when I first lost my mother.

I laid back on the blanket I was sitting on and stared at the sky. My eyes followed the patterns of constellations.

"Lucy?"

I heard Juvia softly ask my name and wonder when did she come over here? When did she part herself from Gray?

"Yes, Juvia?" I pushed myself up on to my elbows to look at her face.

"Well, Juvia couldn't help but to notice that you look distracted by something."

"Oh"

Juvia sat down on the blanket beside me and place her delicate, cold hand over mine. She looked me in the eye with a comforting smile. "If you need it, Juvia is here to listen."

And that right there is a prime example of why I felt so guilty.

Before I was aware of it, tears were streaming down my cheeks and sobs raced to erupt from throat. My emotions were running on overdrive and it was unbearable.

"Don't cry! Juvia did not mean to offend you!" Juvia started screaming and wrapping her hands around my shoulders.

"I'ts .. Not your..Fault.." I sobbed out.

I tried to stop the waterworks before someone else noticed I was crying and everyone ended up surrounding me. I wiped at my eyes several times and I attempted deep breaths but it wasn't working that well.

Thankfully I was saved when Levy noticed. She quietly slipped away from Erza and Cana, then came over to sit in front of me. Sh etook my face in her hands. forcing me to look into her fierce eyes.

"Listen to me now Lucy and you listen good. Stop this crying. If you don't, everyone will get curious and you will ruin everything."

Harsh, I know but this is what I asked for. I don't want my friends finding out anything in a bad way.

And her saying that helped me regain my cool.

"Thanks, Levy." I smiled weakly.

I looked at Juvia who was awkwardly sitting beside us. "Thank you Juvia but could you keep this a secret for the time being?"

She nodded her head in agreement and went to rejoin Gray.

When she was gone, Ilooked at Levy with determination. "I need to figure this out now."

...

(Juvia P.O.V.)

I went back to my Gray and sat beside him on the hood of his car, grabbing his arm and clinging to it like it was a life preserver. In a sense he was mine. Whenever he was near, I never felt like the lonely, foregin girl. I felt like Juvia, a fun and outgoing girl who could do anything. he saved me long ago from the misery of inner rainstorms.

"Juvia?" Gray whispered in my ear.

I looked up at his angelic face and felt my knees buckle slightly, and my stomach began to flutter. A year together and I still felt like I was meeting him for the first time.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Juvia is fine!" I smiled brightly for him and snuggled deeper into his side.

Gray moved his arm to wrap it around my shoulders. "Juvia. I know you, more than you probably think, and I know when you are lying. You bite your lip and look anywhere but my eyes."

Of course he was right. I sighed and looked at him.

"There's something wrong with Lucy but Juvia doesn't know what it is."

"Maybe Lucy is trying to figure it out for her own. Give her time, she'll tell you when she's ready."

As Gray said this, he didn't look at me. Instead he was looking at the bonfire.

...

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I was finely tired. A long school day, a quick practice before the game, the game, and now two hours after the game of goofing off with my friends. And I was very hungry. I felt like I hadn't ate in days.

"Lucy!' I cried out, looking for my blonde friend who always brought me food.

Plus the fact that I didn't drive today. She did. It was one of those rare occasions.

This morning she was sitting outside my house in her car, waiting for me at 6:30. Normally it's me waiting for her at 7. Anyway, she drove us to school and then here.

I saw here standing near an actual patch of corn in this vacant cornfield. As soon as I saw her, I jogged over.

"Lucy!" I shouted when I was practically standing beside her.

She jumped and gave a short shriek before turning around a hitting my arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled.

All I did was laugh which made her look a little angrier but let's face it, Lucy angry wasn't anything scary. Not like Erza. It was funny and kind of cute.

"Come on, Luce. I'm hungry." I said with a tiny reminant of laughter in my voice.

She turned back to Levy and said goodbye then we walked out to her car. As soon as we saw her car, I saw her face once again cloud with something sad. I wanted so badly to know what was wrong. I wanted to grab her right there and demand she tell me what was so wrong! I hated not knowing! Something inside me was stirring, something foregin, and it made me want to protect her.

But I couldn't do what I wanted. I wasn't going to force her to tell me what was wrong. If she wanted me to know, she will tell me when she is ready. And that just made me sad. Why hadn't she told me already?

...

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Natsu was quiet in the passanger seat as I drove toward town. Something must be on his mind. Normally, he would be so loud and so full of energy. Then again it was like two in the morning and he did just play a long football game. He could just be tired. That was probably it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Natsu looked over at me like he hadn't expected me to say anything.

"To get you food?" I verified.

"Oh, let's just go to my house. There should still be some pizza waiting for me." Natsu yawned and leaned his head on the window.

Yep, he was tired.

We kept driving in silence. All the way until we got to his house on the other side of town. Natsu instantly perked up when he had a box of pizza in front of him. He was more like himself. And seeing this just made me think of those really dumb snickers comercials and for the first time since Wednesday, I laughed full and unyielded. Just Laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natsu questioned from around a mouthful of chewy dough and gooey cheese. This made me laugh more.

Natsu just stared at me like I had gone crazy which at that moment, I might have but I didn't care.

By the time I was done, my sides were aching and I was so out of breath. it felt like I had just ran a mile. Laughter tears had gathered in my eyes and I was slowly trying to catch my breath.

"Done?" Natsu asked and I saw the smile on his face.

He was just as amused as I was.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Natsu stood still for one complete second then he grabbed the pizza and looked me in the eye.

"Let's watch cartoons."

...

The pizza had been gone for a while now and the tv show we were watching was making less and less sense the more I watched it. My eyelids were getting so heavy and I think I did go to sleep for a while. I don't know because the next thing I was aware of was Natsu's mom walking through the front door. Well it really wasn't walking, there was a more of a stagger and zombie-like stance. She looked especially tired with bags under her eyes and stains all over her scrubs.

Natsu who had also been in the zone between sleep and wake, was startled when he saw her come into the room like so. He nearly jumped off the couch and gave a shout. His mother, also surprised by the sudden action, shrieked and I heard a loud thud from upstairs. Then the pounding of someone coming downstairs.

"What's going on?" Igneel slurred, his voice foggy with sleep.

"It's nothing Honey. Go back to sleep." Grandneey smiled softly at him and he did as he was told. To us, she looked at us with soft eyes.

"Natsu, why are you still awake? It's three in the morning."

"I was asleep." He yawned.

I, however, focused on the time. Three? In the morning?

"I should be going home." I muttered, getting off the couch with a stretch. I put one foot foward when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"You can stay the night. I won't have you driving home at this time of night." Grandneey gave me the warmest smile I've ever seen other than Natsu's.

"But, I.."

She wouldn't let me finish. She just gave me this fierce, no-shit look and instantly my protests vanished.

"Figure it out Natsu."

Grandneey waved goodnight as she moved upstairs. Natsu picked himself up off the couch and walked around me towards a cupboard under the stairs. From it, he pulled out a folded quilt and threw it on the couch. Then he looked at me and gave a small gesture to the stairs.

"What? No words?" I joked.

"Not a one." Natsu answered, counting each word on his fingers.

"Fine." I laughed lazily and moved toward the stairs.

When we were on the second level, he quietly moved down the hall past a few doors where behind them laid his sleeping family. Natsu lead me to the end of the hall to the last door on the right and walked inside. It was his room, and it was cleaner than I thought it would be.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Natsu whispered as he walked over to a wooden dresser in the corner.

"I'm not going to take your bed. I'll gladly sleep on the couch!" I hissed.

He turned around to face me, temporairly forgetting what he was doing at the drawer filled with clothes.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the lumpy couch!"

"If it was Gray in this situation, you would make him sleep on the couch." I argued.

"If it was Gray in this situation, he would sleep on the floor." Natsu said matter-of-factly. Then he went back to the half asleep state he was in a moment ago. "Just take the bed please."

"Okay, fine. Just..." I looked down at the floor, hardly believing what I was about to say. "Stay with me until I go to sleep?"

He looked just as shocked as I was. My cheeks burned bright red and I was thankful for the darkness all around us that made it impossible to see tiny details. We stood there like that for a good while, or maybe it felt that way because I was nervous, but Natsu returned his attention to the dresser behind him. I remained standing where I was but now it was definitely awkward.

Natsu got up and walked to me with something in his hands. As he got closer I realized it was a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Put these on. I'll go get an extra blanket." Natsu smiled at me, his way of telling me he'll do anything I ask, then exited the room.

I thought about going to find a bathroom to change in but I still didn't know where that was and I wasn't going to go searching in the middle of the night. I felt weird to change my clothes in Natsu's bedroom and it felt even weirder to be wearing his clothes. His shirt hung loosely off my small shoulders and his pants fit snuggly around my hips. I guess my hips were wider than Natsu's. I neatly folded my clothes and placed them on a very bare desk in the corner. By the time I had approached the bed, Natsu had returned. He had the quilt he got out eariler in his hands and a pillow tucked under his arm.

"Its not going to bite, I promise." Natsu said as he laid the blanket out on the floor and sat down.

"I know." I mumbled.

Finally, I got in his bed. Mainly to satisify my friend. But once I got on it, I forgot my reasons for avoiding it. It was so soft and warm; Comforting at best. Immediately, waves of exhaustion swept over me and I was allowing them to carry me toward sleep. And from the silence beside me, I assumed Natsu was asleep as well.

...

(Natsu P.O.V.)

Lucy had fallen asleep easily and I laughed to myself. All that protesting just to go to sleep in five seconds. For me, sleep was a little harder now. I was on the hard, cold floor and Lucy was sleeping soundlessly above me, and all I could think about was how this was the most peace I've seen her in all day.

From the edge of the bed, I could see the corner of her left eye and her small hand on the pillow beside her face. And damn my curiosity made me want to wake her up and demand her to tell me what was going on. But I was too good a friend to do that. Instead I spoke softly to myself mostly, but to her as well.

"I know something big is bothering you. I know you know that I do. And I know you will tell me when you are ready. Until then, I just want to let you know no matter what, it can't be that bad. Not as long as we are here."

...

**Saturday, October 4. **

** (Lucy P.O.V.) **

When I woke up, I was temporairly confused. Then I remembered where I was. I wasn't in the Heartfillia manison, or in my own bed. Instead I was in Natsu's and he was still fast asleep on the floor. I looked around for a clock to tell me what time it was but I didn't see one anywhere in the room. From the curtains, I could see one streak of sunlight fighting through a creak between the dark heavy material. It was telling me it was early enough for my father to be awake but it couldn't tell me in its little whisper if it was late enough for him to know I wasn't home.

If I could remember where I put my phone, I could find out what time it was. But I didn't. I huffed and fell back against the pillow. The only thing I did for what felt like forever was stare at the boring, plain, white ceiling. When I couldn't take the silence or stillness anymore, I rolled to the edge of the bed and decided I should wake him up.

"Natsu." I called lightly.

He steered but not enough to wake up; he was too far in. My hand left my side and ventured to his strong exposed shoulder to give him a small, firm shake.

"Natsu." I tried again.

I swear this time I saw a smile on the corner of his lips. I sat straight up on the mattress and starred at him for several long minutes. How dare he ignore my attempts to wake him up! My body moved before I had made up my mind. My legs shot out from under me and slid to the floor where the rest of my limbs were pulled along. I found myself sitting on him with both hands on the previous shoulder.

"Natsu Dragneel, you wake up right now!" I commanded with a tremor of laughter to my voice.

Natsu burst into laughter; probably because of my childish behavior. He rolled over causing me to fall to the floor, and my leg to get stuck under him. I struggled to free my leg but Natsu made it difficult by grabbing my knee, just inches from one of my most ticklish areas. One he didn't know about. His back was to me and I couldn't see what he was planning but I wasn't going to wait to find out. My fists pounded on his back and I wrestled over my leg.

"Let go of my leg!" I giggled.

"No." Natsu chuckled.

I sat up as far as I could to peer over his shoulder and grasped his hand, trying to lessen his grip. Yet, despite my efforts, Natsu was just stronger than me.

I saw no other ending for this. I laid back against the floor, a little too dramically and sighed in defeat. However, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a full surrender.

"Okay, Okay! I admit defeat!"

"About time." Natsu joked and rolled back over, still on my leg. He smiled triumpially and my heart raced.

I was going to miss this.

"Why?" Natsu asked, looking more puzzled than he should.

"Why what?" I shot back, leaning up on my elbows.

"Why would you miss this?" Natsu clarified, all humor leaving his face.

Time stopped. All there was, was me and Natsu forever paused in this moment. The moment before I told him some bad news. My body went numb again for the millionth time that week and I was finding it difficult to collect all the air I needed.

"Because, I'm grounded. Starting monday." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Grounded?"

"Well. grounded for someone from my family."

"Luce, you're not making any sense."

"My dad is sending me to a private school just outside of town." I explained, looking away from him. I didn't want to see his face.

"Is this what was bothering you yesterday?" Natsu whispered.

So he had noticed. "Yes."

Natsu place a warm hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed. "Luce. Just because you are going to a different school than us, doesn't mean we'll stop being your friends."

"I know that." I mumbled.

"Then it's no big deal. I promise I'll still steal you every weekend." He smiled and let go of my shoulder. Then he looked amusingly serious. " Just no skipping school, or jumping into the school pool in your uniform."

"I only did it because you made me!" I laughed.

...

After our little conversation, we went downstairs for breakfast and I changed back into my skirt, feeling weird wearing Natsu's pants. As I changed, Natsu called a few people and insisted we all meet in the cornfield. He didn't even give me a chance to think about it before he was pushing me out the door and into my car, just not where I could drive. He did that. We arrived twenty minutes later and the last ones to get there.

All my new friends supportively assured me that they will await hearing from me after school hours and on weekends. I didn't dare tell them about my Father's after school activities. Those just weren't important and he had to learn that.

At the moment, the only thing I cared about was this moment. I finally had great friends who would be there for me and I was accepted into all their rituals. I had a place in the cornfield.


	12. Heartfilia Halloween Party

**13\. Halloween at the Heartfilia Manor.**

**HOLY FUCK! Zeref is….. Dude! I never thought that was the answer. I mean sure I figured he created him, but I never thought they were….! OMG! **

…**..Just in case you are wondering, I am freaking out over a very revealing chapter of Fairy Tail. **

**And I swear I have typed this one particular chapter ever and ever again. It just wasn't going the way I wanted it. But now I think I've got it right. **

**Well anyway, please enjoy and please don't hate me for never updating this. **

**Thursday, October 30:**

**Lucy P.O.V. **

It's been almost a month since my so-called dad decided I needed to surround myself with a higher class of students to learn how to fit into my given life. Even though I had only been there for four weeks, I could give you an accurate explanation of my days.

Complete bullshit.

The other girls loved being the materialistic rich kids they were. They didn't care to explore out of the roles they had been given. They accepted wearing a plain black and white uniform every day. They accepted being told what to do and when to do it. They accepted being told what to like and what not to like. They accepted being told how they should act, how they would grow to be to perfect housewife and do as their husband sees fit. They didn't dare actually think of running the family business after they graduated college. They were the future of trophy wives. It was my hell on earth and I actually was ecstatic to see Capricorn every evening to take me home. However when I placed the heel of my shoe on the marble floor to the entrance of the gigantic mansion I was holed up into every day, I realized it was no home. No real family and just paid-help bustled around the otherwise lifeless void.

I only ever talked with my real friends my phone and texts. Occasionally they would meet at the cornfield and video chat with me but that was the closest I ever came to seeing their faces anymore. Sadly I didn't even know what was really going on with any of them. I didn't know if Levy and Gajeel were getting any closer or not. I didn't know what the latest fights between Gray and Natsu were about. I didn't get to see the flustered look on Erza's face whenever Jellal got too close or said something romantic. I didn't get to smile warmly ever Gray's secret niceness towards Juvia, his deep down love for her.

In this time, I have acquired this unexplainable anger. Sure my father has done some bad things before and I still looked at him as a heartbroken man separated from the love of his life way too early, but now it was different. I just didn't care what my father thought anymore. Whenever he was actually home, I didn't hide from him anymore. Instead, I forced myself to at least sit in the same room and when conflict rose –and it did endlessly due to our rubbing, fighting personalities- I yelled directly at him. But that solved nothing inside. Whenever I did raise my voice at him, he sat calmly and put me in my place without even an emotion on his face. That just feed me more hostility.

Yet, today I had the feeling that something was different. Something was about to happen that would change my new day to day life. When I was at the academy, I couldn't quite place the disturbance in my surroundings but the moment I walked up the front steps of the mansion, I understood the feeling.

A brown suitcase was leaning against the doorframe and a briefcase beside that. The large door was left open and I could hear my father's muffled voice just beyond the door, most likely coming from the den. I followed Capricorn into the room where my father was calmly talking on the phone, clearly patching up some last minute details, and I stayed by the doorframe. I may be curious as to where he planned to go but that doesn't mean I was willing to get any closer to the man than I already was.

As soon as he placed the phone back on the end table by the love seat, I arched a brow at him, thinking he might understand my question without having to speak it. Clearly the message wasn't comprehendible for him for he just stared at me quizzically.

"Where are you going this time?" I asked after releasing a gigantic sigh of annoyance.

"Where I go is of no importance to you. You just worry about your studies." Jude replied.

He strode past me without even glancing at me.

"It is important to me. I'm still technically a minor and like it or not, you are my guardian. You can't just up and leave without telling me." I spat as I followed him into the foyer.

He looked back at me coolly. "I don't have to answer to you. I am the adult here and I'll do as I please. You are the child and you are to listen to me. That's it. Not questioning what I do."

I balled my hands into fists at my sides.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" I screamed.

"Didn't you just say you were?"

I had no clue way I was even yelling at him. I knew it wouldn't help at all; with our relationship or my boiling anger inside. But I could feel the words spilling out of my mouth and I didn't know where they were coming from. But when I wanted to yell back, scream that I am not a kid and that he wouldn't know what I am anymore, my mouth wouldn't open. It was clamped down in anger with my teeth digging into my tongue.

When I didn't say anything back, my father turned on his heel and walked out of the house. He grabbed his bag out of the doorway and climbed down the stairs. He didn't say another thing as he left and Capricorn closed the door between us. That also didn't help calm my buzzing nerves. I felt like I had to have the last word or the upper hand. My brain whizzed about trying to feed my need to best him, my father. Then when the perfect plan -or what I figured would be the perfect plan- came to mind, I pulled out my iPhone and my fingers flew across the touch screen keyboard. I sent the message to everyone.

Not just my Fairy Tail friends but even the study group I had at my new school and Yukio from Sabertooth. She never meant to hurt me at the soccer game back then and I couldn't hold it against her. She was sweet.

Soon the message would be spreading like wildfire. A smirk spread across my face at the pleasing thought. With the message out in the world, quickly whizzing about to flash on hundreds of screens, I needed to go get some supplies. This was going to be a big one.

….

**Friday, October 31, Halloween. **

**Lucy. **

I woke up this morning with surging anticipation for my plans for the weekend. I could barely contain myself as I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. However I gave myself up when I was pulling on my plaid school skirt. I danced around my room and turned on the radio as loud as it would go.

I was still dancing when I made my way downstairs. Virgo and Aries noticed my lifting mood this morning and laughed at my behavior. I didn't care though. I felt so light. We could still hear the music booming from my room clearly and I moved through the flowing beat to the kitchen. Fresh muffins and fruit were already laid out for me and I immediately began eating. As I ate, I looked at my phone. I had requested a special ride this morning and I was dying to know when it would get here. I had given specific orders for him to text me when he arrived and not already seeing the message was seriously dampening my mood.

I placed the phone back on the table surface as I finished my breakfast. It was hard to not pick up the device every two seconds but I knew he would text me when he arrived. After I had ate everything I wanted, I stood up from the chair and smoothed my skirt and by the time I leaned over to pick up my phone, it dinged. I didn't even have to read the message or even look at the screen to know what it was.

It was the message I was waiting for all morning. He was finally here.

I raced to the front door, picking up my school bag on the way, and slung it open to reveal Natsu casually leaning against one of the pillars on top of the staircase. The biggest grin stretched across my face when I saw him. It's felt like forever since I last saw him.

Upon seeing me, he straightened up and gave me one of his lopsided grins that made me feel a bit… odd?

"Nice uniform." He teased.

He motioned at me, taking in the black blazer, white blouse, red tie, black and red plaid skirt -that I did hike up so it stopped mid-thigh instead of the knee, there was no way I was going to look like a middle school dork-, the white stockings, and finally the black pumps with hells so high and sharp they could pass as daggers.

I mockingly glared at him, kind of regretting letting him, my best friend, see me in this ridiculous outfit.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting forever."

Natsu just chuckled and turned to head back to his car. I rolled my eyes and followed him closely, as if he would disappear. Once at the car, Natsu took by bag like he used to and tossed it gently into the backseat before walking around and sitting in the driver seat. Then he fiddled with the radio and put it on the only station I hated listening to in the mornings. I gave him a very real, very deadly glare before quickly switching it to just any other station.

"I have missed driving you everywhere." He smiled while looking at me then turned his attention to driving.

The rest of the ride consisted of catching up and once again fighting over the song selection. I learned that Gajeel had grown closer to Levy. So close that she couldn't go anywhere alone. That Lisanna would be coming back for Christmas. And so much more was happening and my brain was struggling to keep up.

Then before either of us knew it, Natsu had pulled up in front of the tall intimidating gray building that was my school. A small whimper escaped from me and I didn't even try to hide it. Natsu, of course, heard and immediately tried to fix it.

"Hey, if you don't want to go, we could always skip today. Like we used to."

I looked over at him one more time before this incredibly long day began. "Sadly, I have to go in." I slowly opened the door and leaned into the back seat to grab my bag, then climbed out of his car. "See you this evening right?"

"4:30." He reassured me.

I could feel him watching me as I walked away.

…

School couldn't have ended soon enough. All day in each of my classes, I was an anxious mess, tapping pens against the fine wood of my desk, tapping my foot, and wiggling in my seat. Then the last class was the worst. It seemed to drag out forever. But at last, the bell tolled signaling another long day had come to an end and I was the first person into the wide halls. I jammed my unwanted notebooks and textbooks into my locker then raced for the front entrance. I was hoping Natsu was a little early so I wouldn't have to stand outside waiting for long. Luckily he was already outside, parked under a massive tree full of orange and red leaves making it difficult to make out the red car. I almost didn't see him there. A smile adored my face and I skipped down the steps and toward his car. As I got close, I could hear the crisp crunch of leaves beneath my feet and could see Natsu sleeping in the back seat.

I swung the back door open and kneeled down beside him and poked his cheek with my finger. "Natsu, wake up." I whispered. He softly swatted my hand away and rolled his head over, exposing his other cheek.

"Natsu, Come on. Wake up." I tried again, poking at his other cheek. He grumbled a little bit and I figured this shy approach to waking him wasn't going to work. With a sigh, I stood up from my kneeled position and gently tossed my heavy school bag into his abdomen. He jumped up clutching the bag that was dropped on him. He looked around bewildered, completely lost for a moment and I couldn't hold back my laugh. It was just so funny. At my laugh, Natsu turned and faced me. I placed my hands over my lips, only muffling my giggles.

"Why'd you do that for?" Natsu moaned, his voice thick.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled. Natsu grumbled a bit as he climbed out of the back seat and into the driver's seat. I closed the back door and sat in the front seat beside him. "Why were you sleeping in the backseat anyway?"

"I got bored of waiting for you to come out." Natsu shrugged and started the car.

"Got bored? You only had to wait ten, twenty minutes tops."

"I was here longer."

"How much longer?"

"I never left."

"Why?" I yelled. Not from anger but confusion. Why would he just sit out here all day?

"I don't know." He muttered as he turned onto the highway.

I stared at him like he just told me a duck was breakdancing on the dash board. Why didn't he knew? Shouldn't he of all beings know why Natsu Dragneel decided to stay outside in his car all day waiting for one person to come back?

"So what are you going to be tonight?"

"What?" I asked. He was clearly trying to change the subject but I had no idea what he was trying to say.

"I swear if I show up dressed in something stupid because you said we had too and you're not wearing a costume, I'm going to throw a punch bowl on you." Natsu threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped.

"Wanna bet?"

We came to a stop at a red light and Natsu gave me a challenging stare, like he was considering doing it now just because I said he wouldn't.

"I'll be dressed up as well but you don't get to know until you show up."

….

The mansion was packed within thirty minutes. The word had spread that the heiress of the Heartfilia business was throwing a raging Halloween party. This fueled mostly their curiosity of what was out here. Not many people have been invited here in some years. I didn't know so many people could be in here and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even know half of these people. Probably because they all went to different schools around the area.

Last night I told Virgo I was going to have a small get together with my friends so all day the staff had been decorating every inch of the Heartfilia estate in Halloween festivities. It looked so cool and creepy, it was hard to picture it as my lifelong home. Strobe lights had been strategically placed in odd places, lighting up the whole house in flashes. Jack-o-lanterns on every staircase step, bats hanging from the ceiling, cobwebs stuck to every corner, and it looked like they painted all the walls black but I doubt it was that far. Probably black paper to tear down easily. Spooky, eerie music played through the speakers and a giant punch bowl had been placed in the center of the foyer.

This is what I was greeted with when I walked through the front door earlier. I had sent Natsu away telling him to get a good costume. I didn't want him to see anything until tonight. Virgo was waiting for me at the bottom step of the grand staircase dressed as a mummy and she shuffled me up to my room immediately. Inside Aries was waiting for me with a couple of material swatches in hand and a sketch book on the bed.

The two spent several hours on my costume and makeup and they hadn't finished until now. They would have finished sooner but they wanted to dress me as a princess but I politely declined. It was Halloween, I was going to be something other than myself. By this time, the party had already been in swing for an hour and I could hear the muffled sounds of everyone enjoying themselves.

"Okay Princess, everything is done now." Virgo smiled.

"You don't have to call me princess." I replied and turned around to face my vanity mirror to see what they had dressed me as. My mouth fell open in amazement.

I looked so…. Beautiful. Sure I am aware that I'm not exactly a bridge troll but Virgo and Aries did an incredible job. My long blonde hair had been bound tightly under a wig of long, loose silver curls with what looked like a lavender-blue mixed in. The hair was held back with a few large grey roses on one side. My face had been painted like a skull. It wasn't that crazy kind with the pure white faces. It was simple just a few black lines to mark as teeth on my lips and my nose blacked out to look like it was missing. My eyes had been painted a sheer blue with silver, black, and blue rhinestones placed all around. My chin had been framed with a faint black fading down into my neck and into a blue body glitter down to my chest.

I wore a black corset with a lacey black tank top over it and a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh with black and white stripped stocks on underneath. It was the complete opposite of me in a way and I was odd yet enticing. I never pictured myself to look like this. I stood up onto my blue pumps and twirled around to thank Aries and Virgo for all their hard work.

"Oh, thank you! Really. It's absolutely perfect." I complimented their hard work as I stared at my reflection, barely believing it was me under there.

"Come now. If you don't go downstairs now, you'll miss your party." Virgo rushed me out of the chair. She handed me a pair of electric blue heels and pushed me out of my bedroom. I blinked at her behavior, confused. Why had she just thrown me out like that? She's the one who said it's okay to be a little late.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I looked to my right where I saw Levy standing on the top stair with a wide smile on her glitter covered face. I knew she would make an absolutely adorable fairy. We have been working on her Halloween costume for a week now. Originally she had plans to spend the night trick-or-treating with her brother but I could see she bailed on that idea.

On her head, she wore a flower crown made of daisies and pansies with a pink ribbon looped around carelessly. Prosthetic ears were placed on hers to give them the pointed elf look. Her skin was covered in body glitter and a few rhinestones here and there. But her dress was the best part. It was a blue, purple, and green dress with a tight bodice and layered skirt. The dress was sleeveless and over it she wore a tan vest. Best of all was the wings. We hand made the wings for her desired effect. We molded and twisted wire clothes hangers for hours to the exact shapes we needed, little circles inside ovals and whatnots, then grabbed some sheer, thin, blue and green fabrics to fit over the metal, making wings.

"I'm right here." I smiled.

"You look amazing. But why that I thought you were going to be a princess or something."

"I wanted to try something different."

"Well it works for you. Now come on, there's a party downstairs."

….

When we walked downstairs, my first thought was it would be hard to find my friends in the crowd of goblins, ghouls, witches, and monsters. However, due to my friends' rambunctious attitudes, we found them pretty quickly in the den. They were seated on the overstuffed furniture of the room, deep in argument over something, their voices rising steadily. I saw Erza, Gajeel, and Gray shouting towards one another with Jellal, Juvia, and Mira looking very uncomfortable beside them.

"What's going on here?" I asked and stepped down into the room.

They paused for a second seeing me. Erza held up one finger and turned her attention back to the two boys. "We'll continue this later."

The boys sat back in their chairs, looking a little disappointed, but silent and no longer pushing the matter like they were when Levy and I walked into the room. Levy ran past me and sat beside Gajeel, who was costumed as a pirate making me think of Neverland and Fairies.

Seeing his costume and realizing it was a costume party forced my curiosity to find out what the others were dressed as. Gray held a long wooden staff and a blue hoodie with swirls of ice painted on. Jack Frost. Juvia had a long mermaid skirt with green scale pattern and a purple calm shell bra. Little Mermaid. Erza and Jellal both wore classy outfits, Jellal a clean cut suit and tie and Erza a long black sleeveless dress with a cut up her left leg where a gun holder was strapped on. Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Clearly Gajeel and Levy were Captain Hook and Tinkerbell inspired. Mira sat straight in her seat with angel wings stripped to her back and a red cocktail dress clung tight to her body. She also held a bow in her hand. With a closer look, I could see a sheath of heart shaped arrows between her wings. Cupid?

"Where's Natsu?" I asked.

"Not here yet." Gray answered.

"But he just texted a little while ago saying he was on his way." Mira added.

"Okay." They started talking about how natural it was for Natsu to be late and guessing what his costume would be. My throat felt a little dry and my stomach felt like it dropped a little. I was starting to feel strange. What was happening? "I'm going to get something to drink." I felt their stares on my back as I walked away until I rounded the corner.

….

**Third Person P.O.V **

Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, and Levy stared as Lucy's face slowly turned down and as she left the room.

"What was that?" Gray muttered.

"We talked about that pink haired idiot and she reacted oddly." Gajeel pointed out.

"I think she is beginning to see something." Erza observed. She looked over at Mira and they shared a glance.

"Now to see about Natsu."

…..

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I can't believe I actually dressed up for this party. I can't believe I dressed up this well for this party. When Lucy told me last night about her idea for a Halloween costume party, I thought just dress like Gray. It's a scary enough costume and all I had to do was wear some jeans and paint on his creepy raven tattoo. But when it actually came to getting ready for the party, I changed my mind. I asked for Mom's and Wendy's help and at the end, I was the pumpkin king. My face painted white like a skull and a pinstriped suit. Wendy even added a pumpkin mask to the side of my forehead. I looked weird but I had this nagging feel that I had the best costume. Even the nagging didn't make sense. I have never cared this much about going to a party. But when I got in my car and the closer I got to Luce's house, the more nervous I got. I almost pulled over or turned around three times, and I kept thinking this is stupid! Why was I acting so strange? What was wrong with me? Maybe I was getting sick.

Finally I pulled up the long drive to the Heartfilia mansion but I wasn't feeling any better. Maybe I'll just go lay down in Lucy's bed for a few minutes. I opened the front door and was amazed by all the people that was crammed in the space. Also the place looked so much smaller due to all the black decorations everywhere. To my left I saw Erza and the gang sitting in the den and to my right I saw the hallway that lead to the kitchen. My stomach rumbled a little when I looked that way. Maybe I wasn't even sick just hungry. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate. And I did spend the entire day in my car waiting for Lucy to get out of school. Now that I think about it that was stupid on my part. It was boring. And I'm surprised the cops wasn't called on me for being creepy.

I pushed past people and gave short apologies if I bumped them to hard, and eventually I arrived at the massive kitchen with a few people loitered here and there, and food piled on the counters. I dug into the food instantly and it actually made me feel better but I still had this nagging pit in my stomach and a stinging in my veins, like my blood was turning to lead. I wanted to run to the sink and wash my face in cold water but I couldn't because of this stupid face paint I just had to do!

Since the food wasn't completely working, I left the kitchen. I decided to go with Plan A a.k.a. laying down in Lucy's bed. Walking down the hallway was easier this time, a lot of people had cleared the area. I wasn't paying too much to where I was going after a while and I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered looking at whoever I knocked into. Lucy.

She looked different, not like herself but not in a bad way. Just different. Covered head to toe in black and electric blue, even her blonde hair was hidden. You could hardly even tell it was her. I'm surprised I even knew it was her at first glance.

"Is this really how we're always going to meet?" Lucy laughed.

"I can't promise it won't." I joked back.

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

I followed Lucy to the den where everyone was waiting and without hesitation, we were enveloped in conversation. Even though it had been at least a month since Lucy had seen any of us, she still felt at ease here and it was like she hadn't been missing really at all.

Oddly, however, my uneasy feeling of nagging pits and lead blood had all disappeared and it was like it hadn't happened at all. When did that happen?

…

**Lucy P.O.V.**

The party had died down around 1 or 2. Yet, of course, my friends were still wired and wide awake. When most people had left, I went upstairs and showered, cleaning off the stress of the day and a ton of makeup. Walking downstairs in jammies to see about a small snack before going to bed, I saw not a one of my close friends had left. Instead I saw that Levy and Natsu had also already changed into more comfortable attire. Matter of fact, Gajeel was currently complaining to Levy that he was still stuck in a costume while she and Natsu were mocking them with their freedom.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked as I reentered the den.

"Didn't you hear? We're staying the night." Erza informed me.

In fact, I never heard anything like that. I was about to open my mouth to tell her this when she gave me a glare and Jellal scuffed.

"It was actually just decided." He muttered lowly, most likely out of fear of what his girlfriend might do to him.

"Wrong. I decided when I saw the text about the party." Erza corrected.

"Fine. But I was going to watch a movie and go to sleep." I pointed towards the stairs to let them know I was going back upstairs.

"Nonsense. We could watch a movie down here." Mira suggested. "I'm pretty sure we all could use a movie to really calm down with."

"Or, we could watch a slasher flick with psycho killers and screaming blondes!" Natsu screamed from behind me causing me to jump. He walked away laughing and tossed a pillow at him. He was such a jerk sometimes.

"I don't know..." In truth I didn't like horror movies. At most I avoided them. I knew logically they were not real but my overactive mind thought they would come through the TV screen like in the ring.

"You don't have a choice."

Erza and Mira both linked arms with me and forced me into a seat on the floor and Gajeel picked a movie from out of nowhere and placed it in the DVD player. Virgo had walked into the room and Gray politely requested blankets and pillows. That was when I noticed Juvia fast asleep on the couch with her head on Gray's lap. One by one, all got comfortable in the room. Erza revealed that she had packed clothes for mostly everyone, letting us know that she had planned this all along.

Eventually everyone besides Gray and Juvia had changed out of their costumes and were sitting on the floor in a mountain of fluffy pillows and yards of blankets. For the time being, most had paired up and cuddled up to watch the movie and I was stuck with Natsu. That's when they started the movie. It was fairly good beginning. But like all horror/slasher flicks, the bad thing comes, chasing some poor girl and terrorizing her. And don't forget the jump scenes. On cue, I jumped right along even though I knew it was coming. And every time this happened, I felt Natsu laughing beside me. When the demonic guy jumped out of the baby carriage, I had had enough. I sat straight up and tried removing the blankets but a pair of tanned strong hands gripped me.

"It's okay Lucy. It's just a movie." Natsu whispered in my ear.

"I know but I don't want to watch it anymore." I whimpered.

"Here, if it gets too bad," Natsu wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I'll protect you."

…..

**Erza P.O.V. **

This movie made no sense. Why was there a demon chasing an innocent mother? And why was she running? Why wasn't she fighting back? This was why I personally didn't watch these movies. I couldn't comprehend them. The only thing good about them was cuddling close to Jellal. My head rested on his shoulder and his head on mine and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. It felt nice.

Randomly, I felt a tapping on my shoulder but I summed it up to Jellal but when it kept happening I realized it wasn't Jellal. I picked up my head and looked towards the tapping. Mira smiled at me and pointed to my left. I gave her a quizzical glance but she insisted look. Sighing, I leaned forward, peaking around Jellal, and saw Natsu holding a terrified Lucy who was burying her face in his shoulder. Quickly, I turned back to Mira. Oh, how I wished I had telepathic powers now! We needed to discuss this! More importantly, I needed to separate them. Why? I didn't know. But the need to protect my friend was overwhelming me.

"I know, I know." Jellal whispered and kissed my forehead before removing his arm. I gave him a real kiss and stood up. I rushed to the TV and turned it off. There was a collective groan around the room but I hushed them.

"I'm tired and I'm not sleeping on the floor." I insisted, grabbing a handful of cotton. "Lucy, show us to your room?"

Lucy's cheeks were darker than my hair but she jumped up from her seat and ran towards the staircase. I told Gray to follow us with Juvia and we girls went to sleep in Lucy's room. He gently placed her on the bed and because she had such a large bed, most of us could fit.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I strode to the furniture and started removing clothes.

"No, no. you sleep on the bed with the others. I'll take the couch." Lucy said.

"It's okay. I'm fine with the couch."

"No guest nor friend of mine will sleep on a couch." Lucy insisted.

"Fine. Goodnight Lucy." I smiled and climbed into the cloud Lucy called a bed.

….

**Natsu P.O.V.**

It got cold when Lucy left. I had laid on the floor and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about her and what it was like holding her like that. My chest was tightening and my stomach burning with fire.

"Dude, what was that?" Gray, who was only five feet from Lucy and I a little while ago, asked.

"What?"

"You know what." He hissed.

"I don't know."

It was a vague answer but it was the truth. I don't know what came over me. I just had to protect her. But why? Why did I care so much? Shouldn't I have teased her like before? She was my best friend. Of course I cared about her and wanted her safe.

What was happening to me?


End file.
